Da Ramdon Island
by Dr. Hannah
Summary: First fic, Cast of Inu, YYH, RK, Trigun (and Ramdon Guests) Stuck on Da Ramdon Island, Survivor style! Someone will win... Someone will get eaten... and who has a destiny? Enjoy!
1. Intro,Prologue,Blah

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Prologue or chappie 1  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Inuyasha as he fell on a ramdon island. "Woah! You're here too?" someone with a familiar voice said. "Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me! And there's some other people here too! This is Botan [or is it Boton?] !" Sango said, pointing to a smiling girl with blue hair.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily "Woah! You're ears are like youko's! Are you a demon too?"  
  
"No, he's only a hanyou, half demon" someone said.  
  
Botan screamed and whacked him with an oar she pulled out of nowhere.   
  
"Hi Miroku, I see you've found more eligible women." Inuyasha said to the lump on the floor that he just noticed "are you ok?"  
  
"He looks fine to me!" a boy with long red hair said "I'm Kurama, do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"Hey Kurama! I found a sign! It said welcome to Da Ramdon Island! You must have 10 or more points to leave, try not to kill each other." another red haired person said, panting from a long run.  
  
"This is Kenshin, most of us just met a few minutes ago! We're actually a lot alike! With the secret killer inside and the red hair and other things." Kurama explained.  
  
Then a scream was heard, and Kagome suddenly fell out of the sky a few feet away.  
  
"Wha? Inuyasha? But, but I didn't go down the well? Hey, who's this?"  
  
"Kagome! Yay!" cried Shippo running to her and hugging her leg "Sesshoumaru's [it that how you spell it?] Trying to kill me! Wahhh!" he said, pointing to a figure laughing in the distance.  
  
"What! That !@#$% is here too?"  
  
Miroku "Yep, so that makes 16 people stuck on, what was it, Da Ramdon Island? Um, let me think, me, Sango, the crazy girl that whacks me wi- OW!! What was that for?"  
  
"My name is Botan! Got it?" she replied, taking out her oar again  
  
"Remind me to never ask armed women to bear my child" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Hey, we don't want you to ask anyone to bear your child! Now who are the rest of the people here?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Sango "well, there's Kenshin and Kurama, who Miroku mistakened or women after Botan whacked him a few times..."  
  
"Hey! You whacked me to! And you promised not to mention that! Anyway, me, Sango, BOTAN, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, oh, and Kirara's here too, Kurama, Kenshin, Kaoru [that how it's spelled?] Sano, Yahiko, Vash, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka" Miroku said quickly, pointing to people.  
  
"It's KuwaBARA you dork!" Kuwabara said.  
  
Kagome "Wait, um, Kenshin, are we like, stuck here?"  
  
Kenshin "Yes, until we get 10 points or something..."  
  
"Oh NO!" Kagome suddenly hit realization, as did many other victims on DRI.  
  
"WE'RE IN A FANFICTION!!!!!!!"   
  
Later...  
  
Kaoru, Botan, Kagome, and Sango, with Kirara were talking about "stuff" with Miroku sneaking around behind. Yahiko and Shippo were both complaining about how there too young to fight and how they "saved" everyone, both leaving out how many times they were saved themselves. Inuyasha wanted to fight Sesshomaru, but Hiei wanted to fight Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru called Hiei "vertically challenged", Kuwabara laughed, Kenshin and Kurama told people to stop fighting, then Yusuke, Vash and Sano got dragged in...   
  
Much Later...  
  
All the boys, except for Yahiko and Shippo were lying on the floor, Miroku was smiling even though he had many red hand-slapped marks on his face and many bumps on his head. The girls were still talking and Shippo said that that was the biggest dust cloud he had ever seen, Sano said it was fun. Yahiko then challenged Shippo to a fun fight, Hiei wanted a rematch, and Kenshin just said "Oro"...  
  
Later After That...  
  
Well, now that everyone got to know each other, I guess it's time for them to try to find food, shelter, and points to get off the Island, please just review and said you read it, you can flame me, I just want to know that people read it, this is my first fic I guess and it's gonna get better soon, in fact, in writing the next chapter... NOW. 


	2. OkChappie2Then

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read chapter one yourself!  
  
Kurama "So where did you find the sign Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin "oh yeah! The sign, come on. I'll show you guys!"  
  
Yes, then everyone on the island followed Kenshin as he lead them to the mysterious DRI sign, what will happen next, dun Dun DUNNN, ok no one cares, anyway.  
  
"Hey, this wasn't here before," Kenshin said, picking up an envelope "it says...  
  
"Hiya ramdon people, and well not people, welcome to Da Ramdon Island! This Island has everything, just hope you can find it! If you get 10 points, you can magically leave the Island, but you can come back in you want, ramdon visitors might come well, ramdonly! Don't worry, I won't let anyone get killed and you can see a scoreboard right to your left! Also things might appear here ramdonly, READ IT, oh, and the list on the scoreboard was made ramdonly (picked out of a box) so look at the board! Bye."  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome  
  
2) Miroku  
  
3) Kenshin  
  
4) Sano  
  
5) Kaoru  
  
6) Kurama  
  
7) Kuwabara  
  
8) Inuyasha  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo  
  
10) Sesshomaru  
  
11) Yusuke  
  
12) Yahiko  
  
13) Hiei  
  
14) Sango  
  
15) Vash  
  
16) Botan   
  
Kenshin "Oro? Well it guess that's it!"  
  
Vash "Wait, there is another letter here!  
  
1st contest  
  
Free-for-all  
  
Race from here to the red flag straight ahead.  
  
Distance: 1 mile  
  
No killing, maiming or any other stuff like that. That means you Hiei! Sess, Inu and Yus too! Don't want negative points! But you can use whatever you want.  
  
Winner= 3 points  
  
2nd= 2 points  
  
3rd= 1 point  
  
Last= -1 point  
  
Ready set go!"  
  
"That was interesting, let me see that Vash." Yahiko said, trying to see the letter "Wait, Vash?" Yahiko then noticed that everyone had already started running, Hiei was a black blur, with Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha and Kurama following close behind. "HEY! YOU GUYS STARTED WITHOUT ME!"  
  
Well, that was interesting, Please review and just day you read it, you can flame me, you can add contests, I might put in some people, and I'm going to write chapter 3 now... 


	3. ChappieThree

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
"Serves you right! Pay attention next time!" said Sano, running ahead of Kaoru. "You should pay attention too!" Karou said, giving Sano a concussion with a stick she found.   
  
In da race...  
  
1) Hiei  
  
2) Sesshomaru  
  
3) Inuyasha  
  
4) Kurama  
  
5) Kenshin  
  
6) Sango  
  
7) Shippo  
  
8) Botan  
  
9) Miroku  
  
10) Kuwabara  
  
11) Yusuke  
  
12) Vash  
  
13) Kagome  
  
14) Kaoru  
  
15) Yahiko  
  
16) Sano  
  
Sango was riding on Kirara, Shippo turned into a toy horse, Botan was on her oar, and the ones behind where avoiding Kaoru and her stick.  
  
Miroku decided to try to blow the people ahead of him into nearby trees and rocks "KAZANAA" [that how you spell it?] he screamed. He got Hiei and Sesshomaru, Kenshin was almost sucked in when Botan whacked him with her oar.   
  
Kurama used his rose whip to grab Inuyasha and took the lead, but then Sango and Kirara raced ahead.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Kuwabara was using his spirit sword as a vaulting pole, jumping over Yusuke and the unconscious lump that was Miroku. Yusuke was about to shoot Kuwabara when he was knocked out by Kaoru's stick.  
  
Now In da race...  
  
  
  
1) Sango  
  
2) Kurama   
  
3) Inuyasha  
  
4) Botan  
  
5) Kenshin  
  
6) Shippo   
  
7) Kuwabara  
  
8) Hiei  
  
9) Sesshomaru  
  
10) Vash   
  
11) Kagome  
  
12) Kaoru  
  
13) Yahiko  
  
14) Miroku  
  
15) Yusuke  
  
16) Sano  
  
Kurama used his rose whip and grabbed one if Kirara's legs, and Sango flew off, Kirara went back to help her. "Sorry Sango!" Kurama yelled, "And sorry Kurama!" Botan called, after whacking him with her oar.   
  
"EEE! No!" Botan screamed as she looked behind her, Kuwabara was trying to vault over her when his sword hit her oar, knocking both of them to the ground.   
  
Karou passed Kagome and whacked Vash with her stick, but not as hard as the others. Hiei and Sesshomaru recovered and had started running again, Yusuke and Miroku were still out and Sano started running again but Yahiko tripped him "Ha, now whose not paying attention!" he shouted, running faster.  
  
Hiei was right behind Inuyasha, and gave him a little stab with his kantana, Inuyasha stabbed back, and they turned into a dust cloud, Sesshomaru passed them, sighing.  
  
Shippo suddenly changed back, tired, he sat on the ground to rest as Sesshomaru, then Kaoru and Kagome passed him. Kenshin didn't want to get hit and stepped out of Kaoru's path, but Sesshomaru was running too fast and crashed into Kenshin.   
  
  
  
Da standings thus far...  
  
  
  
1) Sesshomaru  
  
2) Kenshin  
  
3) Kaoru  
  
4) Kagome  
  
5) Shippo  
  
6) Botan   
  
7) Kuwabara  
  
8) Hiei  
  
9) Inuyasha  
  
10) Vash   
  
11) Sango  
  
12) Yahiko  
  
13) Sano  
  
14) Kurama  
  
15) Miroku  
  
16) Yusuke  
  
Just to recap, Kurama, Miroku, and Yusuke are unconscious, Kirara is looking for Sango, Shippo is tired, Sano's lying on the floor, Vash probably has a big headache, Hiei and Inuyasha are having a fight, Sesshomaru has crashed into Kenshin, Kuwabara has crashed into Botan, Karou has a big stick and that's the end of this chapter!  
  
Remember! Just say that you read it, you can say I suck, but I hope you don't! This is my first fic and ramdon people will come! Send some in! Send in some contests too! But you don't have to review now, because I'm writing chapter 4 in 2 seconds...  
  
} 


	4. Chapter4

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Just to recap, Kurama, Miroku, and Yusuke are unconscious, Kirara is looking for Sango, Shippo is tired, Sano's lying on the floor, Vash probably has a big headache, Hiei and Inuyasha are having a fight, Sesshomaru has crashed into Kenshin, Kuwabara has crashed into Botan, Karou has a big stick and that's what happened in chapter 3! Oh, and their racing.  
  
  
  
Kaoru stops to check on Kenshin and Kagome picks up Shippo, Vash somehow got dragged into Inuyasha and Hiei's sword fight. Kirara with Sango riding on her is back in the race. Kurama is conscious again but decides to see if his friends are alright. Sano is MAD and tackles Yahiko  
  
Closest to da finish line...  
  
1) Kaoru  
  
2) Kenshin  
  
3) Sesshomaru  
  
4) Kagome  
  
5) Shippo  
  
6) Yahiko  
  
7) Sano  
  
8) Inuyasha  
  
9) Vash  
  
10) Hiei  
  
11) Botan  
  
12) Kuwabara  
  
13) Kurama  
  
14) Yusuke  
  
15) Miroku  
  
16) Sango  
  
Kurama, satisfied that everyone will live, starts running again, and so does Kirara. Kenshin just tells Kaoru to keep running, and Kagome is carrying Shippo and running at the same time. The dust cloud has moved and Yahiko and Sano were dragged in too. Finally, Botan flew out from under Kuwabara, but the end of her oar got a little "cut off" but Kuwabara's sword. She noticed, screamed, whacked him a few times on the head, and flew off.  
  
Now nearest to da line...  
  
1) Kaoru  
  
2) Kagome  
  
3) Shippo  
  
4) Kenshin  
  
5) Sesshomaru  
  
6) Botan  
  
7) Kurama  
  
8) Sango  
  
9) Yahiko  
  
10) Inuyasha  
  
11) Sano  
  
12) Hiei  
  
13) Vash  
  
14) Kuwabara  
  
15) Yusuke  
  
16) Miroku  
  
Finally, Yahiko and Vash were able to sneak away from the fight, but the top of Yahiko's sword was cut off, leaving a pointy edge. He didn't mind, he stabbed Vash and ran ahead.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaoru "I won! I Won! YAY!"  
  
Kenshin "Congratulations Miss Kaoru."  
  
Sesshomaru "WHAT?" Sesshomaru suddenly get up and runs really fast.  
  
Shippo "Kagome watch out!!!" Shippo pounces on Sesshomaru while he runs fast and tackles him to the ground. Kagome passes the finish line, then Sesshomaru and Shippo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kurama, Botan, and Sango are all tied, none of them faster than the others, when Kuwabara vaults over them, "HAHAHA! I'm gonna wi-" *thud* ...but crashes to the floor. Kurama, Botan and Sango jump over him, sighing. Sango crosses the line first, then Botan and Kurama. Kenshin arrives next. Yahiko trips over Kuwabara, both of them roll to the finish line, then Vash crawls past.  
  
Finally at the line...  
  
Winner- Kaoru  
  
2nd- Kagome  
  
3rd- Sesshomaru  
  
4th- Shippo  
  
5th- Sango and Kirara  
  
6th- Botan  
  
7th- Kurama  
  
8th- Kenshin  
  
9th- Kuwabara  
  
10th- Yahiko  
  
11th- Vash  
  
Not at the finish line yet...  
  
Sano  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Hiei  
  
Miroku  
  
Yusuke  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Not at the finish line yet...  
  
Hiei  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Sano  
  
Miroku  
  
Yusuke  
  
Finally, after Kenshin unsuccessfully tried to rescue Sano, Sango failed to wake Miroku, and Kurama couldn't calm Hiei, Kagome went crazy "SIT! Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! Then GET OVER HERE!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Inuyasha "*thud* *crash* *bam* OW! Ok. Sheesh, I'll never understand her."   
  
Hiei "Hn, ningens, go figure."  
  
Inuyasha "Race ya to the finish line"  
  
Hiei "You're ON!"  
  
Sano: x.x  
  
Miroku: x.x  
  
Yusuke: x.x  
  
Yeah, blah de blah, Inuyasha won because Hiei fell over Sano and wasted time beating him up. Kenshin then challenged Hiei to a fight, blah blah. Miroku and Yusuke both woke up, and had a fight. Miroku kept sucking up Yusuke's Spirit Gun shots, then ran for it. Yusuke ran too but fell over Sano. Megumi then made a ramdon guest appearance and dragged a bloody Sano to the finish line.   
  
Just finished...  
  
12th Inuyasha  
  
13th Hiei  
  
14th Miroku  
  
15th Sano  
  
STILL not done...  
  
Yusuke (fell asleep, deeeeep sleeep)  
  
54 mins later...  
  
Keiko [dat how it's spelled?] makes a ramdon guest too appearance and drags Yusuke to the finish line, then slaps him for 10 mins.  
  
Everyone: 6.6''  
  
Yusuke: X.X  
  
Keiko: .###  
  
Kagome "Wait! The board!"  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 2   
  
2) Miroku  
  
3) Kenshin  
  
4) Sano  
  
5) Kaoru 3   
  
6) Kurama  
  
7) Kuwabara  
  
8) Inuyasha  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo  
  
10) Sesshomaru 1  
  
11) Yusuke -1  
  
12) Yahiko  
  
13) Hiei  
  
14) Sango  
  
15) Vash  
  
16) Botan   
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 1  
  
18) Keiko 1  
  
Keiko "Wait, am I stuck here too?"  
  
Megumi "If you are your not alone, I'm Megumi, a doctor."  
  
Keiko "I'm Keiko, um, a student I guess."  
  
Well, I guess that's the end of chapter 4 and da race! Well, remember to review and do whatever, like flame me and send bios for ramdon guests. Well, writing chapter 5 now... 


	5. Chptr5

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Megumi "What's this letter here for?  
  
See, that wasn't hard, getting whacked on the head isn't my problem though! Well, here's da next one.  
  
2nd contest  
  
Team work  
  
Find the only cave on the Island, team 1 go in the hole on the right, team 2 the left. The first team to find the sign that says EXIT and gets out wins.  
  
Same "killing" rules apply I SAW THAT ONE HIEI AND INUYASHA!  
  
Person that gets out of the cave first = 3 points   
  
Everyone on that person's team = 2 points  
  
Ramdon guests go with whatever team they want.  
  
Ready set go!  
  
Cool, I'll join team one, and you can join team 2 Keiko!"  
  
"Fine with me!" Keiko replied "Wait, where is everyone?"  
  
"Don't worry!" Yahiko screamed from a few yards away, "Happened to me too, now start looking!"   
  
Later...  
  
Both teams are together, searching for the cave, neither one trusts the other...  
  
Sango "Find anything yet Miroku?"  
  
Miroku "Nope, let's just stick together then."  
  
"See anything like a cave Yahiko?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Kenshin"  
  
"How's it going Keiko?"  
  
"Not well, I think we've almost looked everywhere."  
  
Ok, so most of the people trust each other...  
  
Hiei: . Hn.  
  
Inuyasha: . Feh.  
  
Everyone else: *sigh*  
  
Yusuke "Hey! I see something!"  
  
Kuwabara "Where?"  
  
Yusuke "HERE!"  
  
Everyone follows Yusuke's voice and see a big cave, with 2 equally large holes next to each other.  
  
"Good luck Botan!"  
  
"Same to you Kurama!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Feh."  
  
*sigh*...  
  
And so ends Chapter 5, yea, very short, but I already have a rough draft of chapter 6 so not to worry! I'm not making you review before I put up da next chappie! But I'll do that after k- , um, I get writers block, yeah. So erm, yeah, submit contests and Ramdon guests that you like to see!   
  
} 


	6. CsIX

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
So team 2 ran into the cave, as did team one when...  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha's not here!"  
  
Maybe he got lost on that last turn."  
  
Team 1 "INUYAAAAASHAAAA!!!"  
  
*whimper*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yusuke, are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Botan, you worry too much, what could happen?"  
  
"*Sigh*, fine."  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" *boom*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kagome "You're claustrophobic?!?! "[dat how it's spelled?]  
  
Kuwabara "Clastrowhat?"  
  
Kurama "It means scared of small spaces"  
  
Miroku "Come on, what would your brother say?!"  
  
Kurama "and Hiei."  
  
Inuyasha "Shessy probably knows an-" *boom*  
  
Kaoru "Ahhh! What was that?!"  
  
Kuwabara "I think Urameshi [dat how it's spelled?] Used his spirit gun"  
  
Kenshin "Oro? Is that cheating?"  
  
Inuyasha *wimper*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yusuke "Whoo! Told you it would work! I can see light at the end!"  
  
Botan "Well I guess you did something right."  
  
Hiei "Hn, let's just go."  
  
Kurama "Yusuke!? Kuwabara was right! You used your spirit gun!"  
  
Keiko "Kurama? How did you find us?"  
  
Miroku "I sucked up a lot of rocks in the general direction of all the explosions and made a tunnel to here."  
  
Yusuke "Who cares, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha "Wayyyyy ahead of you. YAY! Light! Freedom! WIDE SPACES!! WHEEEE!"  
  
??? "Sorry Inuyasha, but I got here before you!"  
  
Inuyasha "Shippo?"  
  
Shippo "Yup! I used my fox fire and found the exit, I was going to run back to tell everyone when I heard the explosion."  
  
Megumi "Back to the Da Ramdon Island board?  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 2   
  
2) Miroku  
  
3) Kenshin  
  
4) Sano  
  
5) Kaoru 3   
  
6) Kurama  
  
7) Kuwabara  
  
8) Inuyasha  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 3  
  
10) Sesshomaru 4  
  
11) Yusuke -2  
  
12) Yahiko 2  
  
13) Hiei 2  
  
14) Sango 2  
  
15) Vash 2  
  
16) Botan 2  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 1  
  
18) Keiko 3  
  
Yusuke "Hey! My score! Ooh, a letter!  
  
Yusuke! You lost 1 point for cheating and another for destroying a natural wonder that takes the earth millions of years to make! Also one More point for no exiting the place with a sign that says EXIT on it.  
  
I actually had another idea in mind, but right now, I decided to first do this  
  
Tag  
  
Free-for-all  
  
When the scoreboard starts glowing, the person it has to tag someone within 5 sec or they lose 2 points.  
  
The person it is the one reading right now  
  
Ready? Set? Run guys! go.  
  
Cool, ready or not, here I come! Guys? Hello? Anyone? This is harder than I thought."  
  
Should I end it? I don't know, well, I'm ending it. Don't worry, I'll write the next chapter in less than a min! Review and say that you read it! That's all I ask, and I know I'll get writers block soon so send ideas if you want.  
  
Oh, and I realized if k- um, screw that,uh, let's just say k*something*, got off the island first and won $1,000,000, then what do I do with the rest of the people? well, now when one person gets 10 points, the can move on and off the island as they please, and the person with the least points is kicked off, ok, that might seem like a good thing, but hey, 1,000,000 dollars for the last one left? Come on, and there's like runner up prizes too! Uh oh, a min is almost up, better write chappie 7 now! 


	7. cSeven

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Yusuke *sneaking around* "hmm, where are they hiding?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shippo *whispering* Fox Fire!  
  
Inuyasha *wimper*  
  
Kagome "Good idea Shippo!"  
  
Botan "Yeah, Yusuke will never look in this cave!"  
  
Hiei "Kurama, don't you think a huge demonic rose bush covering the entrances is a little obvious?"  
  
Sesshomaru "I'm leaving, no human can catch me."  
  
Hiei "I'm leaving too"  
  
Inuyasha "The walls! There closing in on me! Monsters! Wahhhhh! MOMMMEEEE!" *runs out*  
  
Sesshomaru "Dad was right, he is claustrophobic..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yusuke "Hmmm, a huge demonic rose bush. Kurama no doubt, hey, it's Inuyasha, he looks crazy..."  
  
Inuyasha "Freee! FREEEE!" *almost foaming at mouth*  
  
Yusuke "Oh well, can't afford to lose more points." *tags Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha yelps and jumps up, then lands on Yusuke.  
  
"Owww, oh, it's only you. Wait... Kagome! Shippo! RUN!  
  
So everyone runs around ramdonly, ironically ending up at the board, which was glowing. Suddenly it stopped and the board looked like this:  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 2   
  
2) Miroku  
  
3) Kenshin  
  
4) Sano  
  
5) Kaoru 3   
  
6) Kurama  
  
7) Kuwabara  
  
8) Inuyasha  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 3  
  
10) Sesshomaru 4  
  
11) Yusuke -4  
  
12) Yahiko 2  
  
13) Hiei 2  
  
14) Sango 2  
  
15) Vash 2  
  
16) Botan 2  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 1  
  
18) Keiko 3  
  
  
  
Yusuke "WHAT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha "I get it, when I fell on you, I technically tagged you! Haha! And according to the board, where having a battle!"  
  
[Note, this was ramdonly picked, ok?]  
  
Shippo------  
  
|-----  
  
Sano--------  
  
Hiei--------  
  
|-----  
  
Karou-------  
  
Miroku------  
  
|-----  
  
Botan-------  
  
Vash--------  
  
|-----  
  
Kagome------  
  
Yusuke------  
  
|-----  
  
Sessho------  
  
Inuyasha----  
  
|-----  
  
Yahiko------  
  
Kuwabara-----  
  
|-----  
  
Sango--------  
  
Kenshin-----  
  
|-----  
  
Kurama------  
  
"Also no killing, you can get the other person to give up though! Also, ramdon guests don't have to participate."  
  
Sano "Cool, this should be ea- AHHH! I'm on fire!!!"  
  
Yahiko "Gezz, pay attention rooster head!"  
  
Shippo "Yay! Fox fire always works!"  
  
later...  
  
Hiei "Hn, take this!" Hiei charges at Kaoru with his sword  
  
Kaoru "AHHH!"  
  
Hiei hits a tree instead and the tree blows up, suddenly, the Hiei's name disappears from the board and Kaoru wins.   
  
Hiei "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Yusuke "I get it! killing trees count!"  
  
later...  
  
Miroku "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Botan O.o...  
  
Sango .##### "MIROKU!!!!!!" Throws her boomerang at him.  
  
Miroku "What?! Ow! OW OW!" *faints*  
  
Botan "Say that again huh?!" Botan has taken out her oar and is still whacking Miroku. she's been doing that ever since Sango threw her boomerang.  
  
later...   
  
Vash "Um, I don't really shoot people for fun or what ever so I guess I give up..."  
  
Kagome "Uh, cool, thanks then..."  
  
later...  
  
Yusuke shoots his spirit gun but Sesshomaru just dodges, not saying anything and not showing much effort either. Then he whacks Yusuke from behind with his poisonous claws. Since I seem to have writers block now, I'm just going to say that Sesshomaru wins.  
  
Yusuke "WHAT?"  
  
Also you shot many trees.  
  
later...   
  
Inuyasha "Feh, watch this! KAZE NO KAZU!"   
  
Amazingly, he didn't hit any trees or little woodland creatures, but he did almost hit Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko "*gulp* ok, you win"  
  
Kagome "SIT! how can you almost kill a little kid?!"  
  
Yahiko "I'M NOT A LITTLE KID"  
  
Shippo "Join the club."  
  
later...  
  
Kuwabara "Hey, I don't fight girls!"  
  
Sango "Great, I guess."  
  
later...  
  
Kenshin "..."  
  
Kurama "..."  
  
"Do we really have to fight?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"We'll still be friends right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You can win."  
  
"No, you can."  
  
"no you,"  
  
"no, you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
Later...  
  
"You."  
  
"You.  
  
"You."  
  
"You.  
  
Everyone else: *sigh*  
  
Ok then, since Kenshin said it first, I guess Kurama should technically win.  
  
Yea, I admit this chapter was ramdon and pretty screwd, but hey, it's vital to the upcoming plot and I guess this was kind of a "filler" so hey, fell free to flame me. *20 bad reviews appear in mailbox*  
  
*sigh* don't worry, finishing this part soon, I'm gonna write the next chappie now... 


	8. ChApTeR8

Da Ramdon Island  
  
by Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Shippo---  
  
|-----  
  
Kaoru----  
  
Botan-----  
  
|-----  
  
Kagome--  
  
Shessho-  
  
|-----  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
Sango----  
  
|-----  
  
Kurama---  
  
Sooo, I know this section is pretty much messed up, but it's just to help the plot along.  
  
Kaoru "I can't believe you set Sano on fire!"  
  
Shippo "I can set you on fire too!"  
  
Kaoru "Doesn't matter, I only fight when I have to defend myself, you win"  
  
Shippo "... this fan fiction is screwd"  
  
later...  
  
Botan "So now what?"  
  
Kagome "We have I battle I guess..." *takes out arrows*  
  
Botan "Well ok." *takes out oar and flies somewhere*  
  
Kagome *shoots arrow* *misses badly* *hits end of oar* "Umm, I aimed for that! I did!"  
  
Yeah, whatever, I guess Botan got knocked off and fell to the ground, I was a long way down and she's only unconscious, ok Botan fans, she's minorly wounded,  
  
Kagome "Oops, sorry"  
  
Botan @.@  
  
later...  
  
Blah blah blah, Inu and Sess get into a big anime dust cloud, by now the other people here know better than to get within 10 feet. Explosions, light, and claws is what the spectators can see. Finally, Inuyasha seems to have cornered his half brother.  
  
Inuyasha *pant* *pant* "Had enough yet?"  
  
Sesshomaru *cough* "I'll never give up to a hanyou" *wheeze*  
  
And so they get into another dust cloud and of course Inuyasha wins because Sesshomaru said "...I...give up..."   
  
later...  
  
Kurama "..."  
  
Sango "..."  
  
Everyone else *sigh*  
  
RAMDON GUEST!  
  
Suddenly a star seems to fall out of nowhere.  
  
??? "KIRBYYYY! Kirby kirby. {AHHHH! Ow, ow}  
  
??? "Kirby? KIRBY!! {what? OH YES!}  
  
??? "I CAN TALK NORMALLY NOW! YESSSS! oh shoot, where am I?"  
  
Kurama "Your on Da Ramdon Island"  
  
Sango "Your stuck here until you get 10 points, or have the least points when someone else has ten"  
  
Botan "Basically, you're in a fan fiction"  
  
??? (well, we all know it's kirby now) "NOOOOOOO! by the way, my name is Kirby -^.^-. "  
  
Kaoru, Sango, Kagome, Keiko, Megumi, and Botan "CUTEEEEEE!"  
  
Kirby "NOOO! more rabid fan girls!!!   
  
While many people looked on as their newest well, character was glomped by girls. I guess Kurama won cause well, Sango left I guess and that's a forfeit, well, who cares.  
  
later...  
  
Inuyasha and Kurama were just about to start when Kirby finally broke free.  
  
Kirby *pant* *wheeze* "need *cough* power!" So Kirby sucked in Kurama and Inuyasha [pretend it's possible] and ended up with long red hair and doggie ears. Now everyone had to admit he looked cute.  
  
Girls: O.o "AWWWWWW! CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Kirby "Oh shoot, NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
So I would have ended the chapter right here but then I realized I forgot part of the plot  
  
*flashback*  
  
Shippo "It's Ok Kagome you win"   
  
Kagome "Woah, people keep letting me win!"  
  
Sango "Join the club."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kirby" NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Ok, now the chappie's over.  
  
remember all the review stuff, who do you want to make a ramdon guest appearance? If it's someone from Yu Yu Hakusho or Ruruoni Kenshin, then tell me a little about that person, I've only seen 3-5 episodes of them. Oh, Vash need friends too! Millie and Maryl [that how it's spelled?] might come later, send me contests and stuff like that, and yes, I admit this and the last chapter was screwd and ramdon. And I don't have writer's block yet, so I still got lots of ideas! writing chap. 9 now... 


	9. cHaPtEr9

Da Ramdon Island  
  
by Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Kirby "Quick! what are you attacks?"  
  
Inuyasha "Umm, well, I got a really good sword that can ramdon, I mean randomly cut the wind or something like that, Kaze no Kazu."  
  
Kurama "My spirit energy lets me turn demonic roses into an 8 foot long whip."  
  
Kirby "Um, right, KAZE NO KAZU!" Ok, if anyone has played as kirby in super smash brother, and melee, you'd know that his B-up is a blue sword. Well, my friends tell me it's not the tetsiagua [ok, that's probably not how it's spelled] but something else I can't remember, but I'm telling you it is! IT IS!!! Well, anyway, there is a big explosion and whatever.  
  
later, much later...  
  
Kirby "So that's what going on here."  
  
Kurama "Yeah, basically"  
  
Kirby "$1,000,000! hey, maybe she'll even send me home! Ohh! a letter!   
  
Hey Kirby, I see you've understood how it works here, well, technically, you've defeated Inuyasha and Kurama, so now you're up against Kagome. Of course, Ramdon Guest don't have to participate in this contest, so you wanna? Hmm, I'm not fighting that girl again! she practically squeezed me to death!"   
  
Kagome "That was Botan"  
  
Botan "Was not! It was Megumi!"  
  
Kirby "I DON'T CARE! hey, the board over there changed!  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 7   
  
2) Miroku  
  
3) Kenshin  
  
4) Sano  
  
5) Kaoru 3   
  
6) Kurama 2(semifinalist)  
  
7) Kuwabara 2 (brownie points for being nice)  
  
8) Inuyasha 2 (semifinalist)  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 5 (brownie points for being nice)  
  
10) Sesshomaru 4  
  
11) Yusuke -2  
  
12) Yahiko 2  
  
13) Hiei 2  
  
14) Sango 2  
  
15) Vash 4 (brownie points for being nice)  
  
16) Botan 2  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 1  
  
18) Keiko 3  
  
19) Kirby 3 (semi finalist)  
  
Kirby "OHH! another letter!  
  
Hello! now you guys probably need somewhere to live! so your gonna build houses! you have like, 2 hours.  
  
Team Work  
  
Ramdon Guest's already have a house cause there guests.  
  
2 points for each team member on the team that has the better house  
  
3 points for the person who probably helped his team the most  
  
Ready set go!  
  
That was interesting, hey, you guys move fast!"  
  
Yes, so the teams start building houses, they both seem equally matched. Kuwabara is in his own little world, reminded of tree building days. Megumi and Keiko are glomping Kirby, who still has Inuyasha and Kurama's powers. Finally, with 5 seconds left...  
  
Yusuke "Hey! I got and idea!"  
  
Rest of team 2 "NOOOOO!!!"   
  
Yusuke "Relax, SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Team one house *boom*  
  
Inuyasha "GRRRR! KAZE NO KASU!"  
  
Team two house *boom*  
  
Everyone freezes and immediately looks at the scoreboard  
  
Well, I'm ending the chappie here so phffbt. don't worry, I'm writing chappie 10 now, yes, review, ideas, flames, bios, you know the drill I hope. Who do you think won?   
  
Thanx Crazy Packers Fan, who may or may not have a fan fiction account. he wrote survivor 3 at some great website and I think that influenced this story. Oh, and Lord Seth, who also may or may not have a fan fiction account and wrote a cool but unfinished story at the same website that probably led me to make the ramdon guests idea. Ok, I'm blabbering now so read the next chappie! 


	10. CHAPTER10

Da Ramdon Island  
  
by Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 9  
  
2) Miroku 2  
  
3) Kenshin 2  
  
4) Sano 2  
  
5) Kaoru 5   
  
6) Kurama 4  
  
7) Kuwabara 5  
  
8) Inuyasha 0 (hurt trees and animals)  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 5   
  
10) Sesshomaru 4  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (hurt trees and animals too)  
  
12) Yahiko 2  
  
13) Hiei 2  
  
14) Sango 2  
  
15) Vash 4  
  
16) Botan 2  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 1  
  
18) Keiko 3  
  
19) Kirby 3   
  
Almost everyone "KUWABARA!?!?!?!"  
  
Kuwabara *mumbling* "...and dad was like, what a wonderful tree house Kazuma [dat how it's spelled?] and so then he- What?!"  
  
Everyone, even Kuwabara, then notices that there is a really small house-like thing made of sticks and rocks in front in Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara "Woah, did I make that?"  
  
Everyone else *anime fall*  
  
Shippo "So eh, can we live in your house then Kirby?"  
  
Yusuke "Please Keiko?"  
  
Yahiko "Yeah Megumi?"  
  
So that's what happened. End of chappie 10? Not Really.  
  
Megumi "Sure, I guess, If it's big enough. Hey! An envelope! I'm not reading it. look! fishing gear! look's like were going fishing for food.  
  
Everyone else agrees, because they realize reading the envelope can be potentially dangerous.  
  
Kirby "Wait, but us it free for all or team? oh fine, I'll read it  
  
Go Fish   
  
Don't play cards  
  
Free-for-all , but share, some of you can fish better than others. A-  
  
Sesshomaru "I don't eat human food"  
  
-A fish is worth one point."  
  
"But I want to get off the island. $1,000,000 for makeup wouldn't hurt." [check the fluffy mag!]  
  
Keiko "I love fishing! let's go!"  
  
Later...  
  
No one has caught anything yet.  
  
Keiko "We need bait!"  
  
Yusuke "Worms?"  
  
Keiko "Ew no, hey Megumi! Do you have any medicine that fish like?  
  
Megumi "Oh yeah! I do!"  
  
Later...  
  
Megumi and Keiko are sharing 2 big fish.  
  
Everyone else (well, almost) *stomach growls*  
  
Suddenly, Vash takes out his gun and shoots a fish, then picks it up from the water and goes to where Megumi and Keiko are cooking their fish.  
  
Kuwabara tries the same thing with his spirit sword, he gets one fish but then falls in, scaring all the fish away.  
  
Kirby "NOOOO! hey wait!!" Kirby sucks in some water and then spits it out, there is 5 fish flopping around the ground. Kirby also gets small fins and some gills  
  
Kirby "*cough* *wheeze*" Kirby dives into the water because he can't breath air anymore. the fishless ones all scramble for the 5 fish, Kagome, Hiei, Yahiko, Botan, and Sano all grabbed one, the others weren't so lucky.  
  
later...  
  
Sano has a fishbone sticking out of his mouth again. Inuyasha was so mad that he whacked the water and ironically hit a fish out of the water. Kirara got a fish for herself and Sango. Sesshomaru apparently found some demon food. I guess everyone else got hungry that night, Kirby turned back to himself again.   
  
later...  
  
Everyone arrives at the Ramdon Guest lounge to find some large pizzas and a note "Sorry you 3 couldn't go fishing, so I got you some pizza."  
  
Kirby "She knew, she definatly knew..."  
  
That night, Kurama, Kenshin, Shippo, Kirby, Miroku, Kaoru and Yusuke enjoyed pizza, the rest suffered from indigestion from fish not cooked long enough.  
  
Yay! done with chapter 10! so happy! I personally like this chapter, I don't know about you guys so tell me! review! RGs, contest, funny stuff, questions, stuff you might not like about this story, blah blah, oh, and I've written this chapter and many others but haven't posted them yet, so If you reviewed chappie 1, then I probably haven't read it yet. 


	11. chapter11

Da Ramdon Island  
  
by Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 9  
  
2) Miroku 2  
  
3) Kenshin 2  
  
4) Sano 2  
  
5) Kaoru 5   
  
6) Kurama 4  
  
7) Kuwabara 6  
  
8) Inuyasha 1  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 5   
  
10) Sesshomaru 4  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (hurt trees and animals too)  
  
12) Yahiko 2  
  
13) Hiei 2  
  
14) Sango 3  
  
15) Vash 5  
  
16) Botan 2  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 2  
  
18) Keiko 4  
  
19) Kirby 8   
  
Da next day, everyone found a slot machine in front of the RG house.  
  
"points slots"  
  
this slot has 3 rows which has the numbers -10 to 5 on each row ramdonly  
  
the sum of all 3 rows is added to your current points.  
  
Yes, the odds were against them, but they all played.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha " -5, 1, 2"   
  
Sango " -5, 1, 2"   
  
Shippo " I hope it's not -5, 1, 2! Shoot, -7, 5, -3"   
  
Sesshomaru stares at the machine with his emotionless glare " 5, -2, -2"   
  
Hiei points his sword at the machine " -2, 4, 1"  
  
Vash " -5, 1, 1"   
  
Kuwabara " -5, 1, 2"   
  
Botan " -5, 1, 2"   
  
Yusuke "0,0,0"  
  
Kurama " -5, 1, 2"   
  
Sano " -5, 1, 1"   
  
Kaoru " -4, -1, 1"   
  
Yahiko " -5, 1, 2"   
  
Kenshin " -7, "WHAT!!*kicks machine*" 5, 5"  
  
Everyone O.o  
  
Miroku Kicks the machine too " -5, 1, 2"  
  
Kagome "0, 0, 0"  
  
Megumi " -0, -0, -0" "I think you broke the machine"  
  
Keiko " -143, 65, 78" "yeah, me too"  
  
Kirby "I changed my mind, I don't want to spin that thing." Kirby then sucks up Miroku and uses his air rip to suck in the machine. Kirby doesn't have prayer beads so he starts sucking other things up too, everyone runs in fear. Then kirby mysteriously sucks himself up and disappears  
  
Everyone "..."  
  
Miroku "That's going to happen to me someday..."  
  
Kagome "Let's give him a grave..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kirby (normal now) "OH JEEZ! I could have just sucked it in and swallowed! How could I forget that? and now-  
  
CRACKOW (from apple kid's ((or biotech?)) popstar wars trilogy, geocities/applekidsite I think)  
  
NOOOO!!!! I'm back in Apple kid's story! I wanna go back to Da Island! AHHH!"   
  
CRACKOW  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Keiko "He was soo cute!"  
  
Kagome "And good at fishing."  
  
Kurama "And pretty strong."  
  
CRACKOW  
  
Kirby "Oww, hey! I'm back?!"  
  
Yeah I was bored, speaking of board...  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 9  
  
2) Miroku 0  
  
3) Kenshin 5  
  
4) Sano -1  
  
5) Kaoru 1   
  
6) Kurama -2  
  
7) Kuwabara 4  
  
8) Inuyasha -1  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 0   
  
10) Sesshomaru 5  
  
11) Yusuke -4   
  
12) Yahiko 0  
  
13) Hiei 5  
  
14) Sango 1  
  
15) Vash 2  
  
16) Botan 1  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 2  
  
18) Keiko 4  
  
19) Kirby 8   
  
Well, I realized that this was very bad timing so the next chapter will be very messed up, well, review and whatever, you know da drill. 


	12. 12retpahc

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Kagome "Soo... Bored..."  
  
Shippo "Soo...Tired..."  
  
Yahiko "I'd even risk reading a letter now!"  
  
Kuwabara "What's so risky about those letters?"  
  
Yusuke "Hey! Another letter!  
  
Target practice  
  
There are a row of targets somewhere on this island, find them, and try to destroy one in anyway you can, but from like, 10 feet away. One try though.  
  
Free for all  
  
One point for all who succeed.  
  
If you're still bored, then try hitting the one that's reading this letter.  
  
Ohhhh, !$#%@."  
  
  
  
And so our victimees walk all over the island, and finally find a row of targets.  
  
Kagome "I'm going!" Kagome fires an arrow, but misses badly, but the light that follows her arrows destroys the target. "Woohoo!"  
  
Kurama "I'll try next" Kurama throws a seed at a target and it explodes in flowers.  
  
Kenshin jumps up and hits the ground with his sword, the ground shakes and the ground kind of breaks open in a shaky line and hits a target at the end [anyone know what that attack's called?]  
  
Sango "Hirasku! [Is that how it's spelled?]" Yes, her boomerang breaks 2 targets.  
  
Vash shoots the target with his gun, it hits right in the middle and the thing blows up.  
  
Kuwabara "Spirit sword! Extend!" duh, he breaks a target too.  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, Kaze no Kazu!" 5 targets break  
  
Kirby decides to suck in Inuyasha again, and gets 2 cute doggie ears "Kaze no Kazu!" 5 more targets break.  
  
Yusuke "Hah, watch this! Spirit Shotgun!" There are huge explosions and after the dust clears, there aren't any whole targets left.  
  
Yusuke O.o "Uh oh..."  
  
Everyone else "YUSUKE!"  
  
Later...  
  
Everyone one seems satisfied, well, except Yusuke...  
  
  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 10 ( Bye Kagome! )  
  
2) Miroku 0  
  
3) Kenshin 6  
  
4) Sano -1  
  
5) Kaoru 1   
  
6) Kurama -1  
  
7) Kuwabara 5  
  
8) Inuyasha 0  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 0   
  
10) Sesshomaru 5  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (Bye Yusuke!)  
  
12) Yahiko 0  
  
13) Hiei 5  
  
14) Sango 2  
  
15) Vash 3  
  
16) Botan 1  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 2  
  
18) Keiko 4  
  
19) Kirby 9   
  
And so, Kagome can come and leave the island as she pleases, and Yusuke is sucked into a fanfiction with lots of Yusuke bashing: [insert name here].  
  
Hiei "It's ok, the next contest is some weird 10 question test, you won't like it"  
  
Yusuke "How did you know?"  
  
Hiei "I can read her mind *does spooky hand thing*"  
  
Kurama "He stole a copy of chapter 13"  
  
Which is coming up! Remember to review or whatever. 


	13. Chappierhirteen

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Great! I'm on chapter 13! Yay! And if anyone read the last chappie... aw whatever, read it yourself  
  
10 question  
  
Answer 10 questions, duh.  
  
A right answer is worth 1 point  
  
You can "work together" or in other words, "copy"   
  
The ramdon guests all work together  
  
What!? Go. duh.  
  
Questions (warning, very chessesy)  
  
1) What is the average velocity of an unladen swallow [I got this question off a cool website so I don't really know the answer. Wanna review and tell me?]  
  
2) How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
  
3) Describe this (flashes a picture of the Pokemon Vulpix)  
  
4) What would my name be if I wanted to put up an anonymous [dat how its spelled?] review?   
  
5) Whose on Mt. Rushmore?  
  
6) Who just got 10 points?  
  
7) Who had the record for lowest points?  
  
8) What do rabid fan girls call Sesshomaru?  
  
9) Who was our first Ramdon Guest?  
  
10) How many points do you think you will get from this test?  
  
Much copying later...  
  
All the tests were left on the floor, and the 17 victims left went to the Ramdon Guest Lodge, only to find that they are now 18 people! No, wait, 19.  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
  
???? "I can #$!@% see and hear them! shut !$#!%$!@$% up!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
  
Much explaining later...  
  
Kurama "So that's about it Link"  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
  
Kenshin "What's her name?"  
  
[really, I have no idea what the fairy's called, will someone review and tell me? thanks, I heard it somewhere.]  
  
Link "Let's just call her ???  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
  
Inuyasha "GRRRRRRR!!!!!!"  
  
????? "SIT"  
  
Inuyasha "Owwww. Kagome?"  
  
Kagome "How can you hurt this cute little fairy?"  
  
Many "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"'s later...  
  
Kagome "GRRRRRRR!!!!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango hold her back.  
  
Shippo "Um, why don't you just go home? you can now right? "  
  
Kagome "Oh yeah. You can kill her now Inuyasha" *disappears*  
  
Everyone *Thinking* "She's scary when she's mad" and "Disaster avoided"  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!"  
  
*sigh*  
  
K! next chappie has some erm well, hey who knows. very soon! tests will handed back and we will see who copied off who! well, review, and whatever, you know, flames, answers, questions, ramdon guests, praise maybe? bye! Yes, it was short. I think. 


	14. Ch14EndOfPt1

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Just to review, the Very Chessesy test questions were...  
  
1) What is the average velocity of an unladen swallow?   
  
2) How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
  
3) Describe this (picture of the Pokemon Vulpix)  
  
4) What would my name be if I wanted to put up an anonymous [dat how its spelled?] review?   
  
5) Whose on Mt. Rushmore?  
  
6) Who just got 10 points?  
  
7) Who had the record for lowest points?  
  
8) What do rabid fan girls call Sesshomaru?  
  
9) Who was our first Ramdon Guest?  
  
10) How many points do you think you will get from this test?  
  
Now for the tests...  
  
Miroku's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know X  
  
3) Fox Demon? -give you .5   
  
4) Mirokuhater X  
  
5) Mt. What? X  
  
6) Kagome-Chan -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -how did you know?  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) #183 woman that wouldn't bear my child. -give you .5  
  
10) 6? X  
  
Total score, 4  
  
Kenshin's test:  
  
1) Oro? X  
  
2) Oro? X  
  
3) Looks like the color of my hair -ummm, rightttt   
  
4) DRItrapper X  
  
5) Mt. What? X  
  
6) Lady Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Lady Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 4? X  
  
Total score, 5  
  
Yahiko's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know X  
  
3) It's the color of Kenshin's hair -now we know who you copied off of  
  
4) Oro? - And you copied the wrong answer!  
  
5) Bob? X BOB????!!  
  
6) Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 7? X  
  
total score, 5  
  
Shippo's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know X  
  
3) Another kitsune! -right!   
  
4) Oro? you copied of him too eh?  
  
5) Bob? ANOTHER BOB?!?!?!?  
  
6) Kagome-Chan -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 7? X  
  
total score, 5  
  
Kurama's test:  
  
1) African or European? -HOW did you KNOW!?!?!?! 2 Points  
  
2) Depends on the wood I guess X  
  
3) A fox w/ 6 tails -right!   
  
4) evilfangrl X  
  
5) Bob? Who came up with that????  
  
6) Lady Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) That would sadly be Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Lady Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 9? X  
  
total score, 7  
  
Hiei's test:  
  
1) Hn, how should I Know X  
  
2) Hn, stupid ningen X  
  
3) Something I could kill -um, I guess so...   
  
4) Stpidnngn X  
  
5) Many stupid ningens -.5  
  
6) That stupid ningen -.5  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) the less stupid ningen -.5  
  
9) stupid ningen. -.5  
  
10) 6? X  
  
total score, 4  
  
Sesshoumaru's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know X  
  
3) I could kill it faster -well, we know who you copied off of   
  
4) Idiothuman X  
  
5) Bob? Did you come up with the Bobs?  
  
6) The girl that follows that hanyou around -.5  
  
7) I refuse to acknowledge the existence of that nickname X  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) The human that whacked another of the hanyou's human friends particularly hard. -.5  
  
10) 7? X  
  
total score, 3  
  
Vash's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know that too X  
  
3) Something I'd try to stop that weird demon from killing -right... which demon?   
  
4) Don't Know either X  
  
5) Bob? -*sigh*  
  
6) Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 6? -right!  
  
total score, 6  
  
Sango's test:  
  
1) Whatever it is, Kirara's faster -I, guess. .5  
  
2) 12 pieces? -.5 for guessing  
  
3) SOO Cute and Cuddly! -right.   
  
4) Dontknow  
  
5) Bob? -did you make that up?  
  
6) Kagome-Chan -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 7? X  
  
total score, 6  
  
Botan's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know X  
  
3) Cute!!! -right.   
  
4) Oro? you copied of him too eh?  
  
5) Bob? -Oh, gawd  
  
6) Kagome-Chan -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Keiko? X  
  
10) 5? -right!  
  
total score, 5  
  
Karou's test:  
  
1) 26MPH? -.5 for guessing  
  
2) 29Lbs? -.5 for guessing  
  
3) Something cute! -right.   
  
4) Oro? -So who did you copy off of?  
  
5) Mt. What? -at least you didn't say Bob...  
  
6) Kagome-Chan -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Megumi. -right!  
  
10) 7? -Right!  
  
total score, 7  
  
Sano's test:  
  
1) Don't Know X  
  
2) Don't Know X  
  
3) Something smaller than me. -right.   
  
4) Oro? -You too?  
  
5) What? X  
  
6) Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Fox lady. -right, I guess  
  
10) 6? X  
  
total score, 5  
  
Kuwabara's test:  
  
1) 43? -.5 for guessing  
  
2) E? X  
  
3) Looks like my kitty -... .5 cause I don't know what he look like   
  
4) donno X  
  
5) Bob? -you came up with that didn't you?!  
  
6) Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Urameshi [that how its spelled?] -right!  
  
9) Keiko? X  
  
10) 7? X  
  
total score, 4  
  
Inuyasha's test:  
  
1) Feh, how should I know? X  
  
2) Feh, don't care X  
  
3) Has my ears -right!   
  
4) Feh, whatever  
  
5) Feh, (I really wanna insert "bite me" here)  
  
6) Kagome -right!  
  
7) Fluffy!!! -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Megumi. -right!  
  
10) Feh? X  
  
total score, 5  
  
Meg, Kei, and Kir's test (Link and ??? get points too):  
  
1) 924? -.5 for guessing  
  
2) 53? -.5 for guessing  
  
3) Something Kirby wants to suck up -Umm, I guess.   
  
4) Oro? -you all copied off him!?!  
  
5) Bob? -WHAT?  
  
6) Kagome-Chan -right!  
  
7) Fluffy -right!  
  
8) Yusuke -right!  
  
9) Me! (Megumi) -right!  
  
10) 9? X  
  
total score, 6  
  
I think dat's everyone...  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 10 (Left already)  
  
2) Miroku 4 (kicked off)  
  
3) Kenshin 11 (bye!!!)  
  
4) Sano 6  
  
5) Kaoru 8   
  
6) Kurama 6  
  
7) Kuwabara 9  
  
8) Inuyasha 5  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 5   
  
10) Sesshomaru 8  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (Already Gone)  
  
12) Yahiko 5  
  
13) Hiei 9  
  
14) Sango 8  
  
15) Vash 9  
  
16) Botan 6  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 8  
  
18) Keiko 10 (bye!!!)  
  
19) Kirby 15 (bye!!!!)  
  
20) Link 6  
  
21) ??? 6  
  
OKAYYYYYY, Even I didn't expect 4 people to leave... (after chappie 11, I made it up as I go) Since 3 people won, 3 people should also lose but there were 3 or 4 ppl tied for 2nd to last so... Hey, I think I counted wrong, oh well! Miroku gets sucked into "Miroku, will you bear your \{own?\} child" A story I saw a few weeks ago and I forgot the whole name and the author! sorry dude! Or dudette, whatever.  
  
Welll, review cause now I actually have writers block! and I won't continue until someone gives me good ideas, or at least some bios. If by ramdon chance I have like 1241489162893 reviews already, disregard that last sentence. 


	15. Chapter14point5

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 14.5  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
WOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!! SOOO HAPPPYYYYY!!! So many reviews! Cool! Yay! Ok, let's get something straight, this fic is called, Da Ramdon Island, duh, but some are called YYH v(ersion) or RK v, so it you are reading that version, sorry, but all the uploading and naming and the !#$%#^$& is getting a little too much! Ok, answering questions, (it is chappie 14.5, not 15!)  
  
Whooo! No one's flamed me yet! Yessss! But I got like only one idea! Thanks RabidPsychoKitty! And S1Cherry wants to be a RG! Ok, but you have to give me some info about you first! Darkmoon873, I've heard that somewhere, I think. Are you a Lemmy fan? Doesn't matter! Ok, xLunatiCxD! I love your story too! Anyway, I wrote it in 5 days, but I posted all 14 chappies in one day! kenshinjunkie03, Thanks, I check it out some time! Um, Inuyashafan13, glory230, Anime crazy girl for continuous support! Yay!  
  
Um, whatever, I'll write chappie 15 soon! But I just started school today! No! OOOOOOOOO!! (9/3/03)   
  
Remember, I'm stopping Ramdon Island RK v and YYH v!! Sticking with the original story, Da Ramdon Island (Inuyasha version)  
  
Ok, still writing, and hoping readers are too! 


	16. 2 Chappies in 1!

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Kagome "Soo... Bored..."  
  
Shippo "Soo...Tired..."  
  
Yahiko "I'd even risk reading a letter now!"  
  
Kuwabara "What's so risky about those letters?"  
  
Yusuke "Hey! Another letter!"  
  
Kurama "Woah, De-ja-vu!"  
  
Hiei "I don't see any letters..."  
  
Yusuke "Huh? Oh, my bad. Wait, I was kicked off wasn't I?" *disappears*  
  
Later...  
  
Sango "I wish Miroku was here..."  
  
Inuyasha "I wish Kag- Wait!? When did you get here?!"  
  
Kagome "First sentence, see?"  
  
Link "I wish Kirby was here..."  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!"  
  
Far away [not that far!!] ...  
  
????? "KIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Kirby, Kirby. Kirby Kir Kirby." (AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ow, Ow. Not again.)  
  
?????? "PIKAAAAAAAAA!!! Pi, Pi, Pikachu. Pika??"  
  
?????[Well, we know it's Kirby, I hope] "Oh yeah, I can talk here!"  
  
?????? "Pika? Hey! I can too! Yes! Eat that Meowth!"  
  
????? "Well, anyway, I'm Kirby, This is a cool island, but you're kinda stuck here now!"  
  
?????? "Aw man! Well, I'm Pikachu, tell me more about the island!"  
  
???????? "Yeah! Me too!"  
  
Kirby "Ok, well, here's my version..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kagome "I think I heard Kirby!"  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!!!"  
  
"We heard you the first time! Stupid Youkai" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Let's gang up and kill it!" Hiei whispered  
  
"I'm in!" Sesshomaru added.  
  
"I heard that guys!" Kurama said "But I'll join too!"  
  
  
  
And so that began...  
  
Of course, the rest had found Kirby, Pikachu, and ????????  
  
Kirby "So that's how it is around here, but everyone else can give you a different opinion!"  
  
Inuyasha "KIKYO?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome "@!#%^&$!!!!!!!, stupid *!%^#$!!!"  
  
What's that mean?" Shippo whispered  
  
"I don't know" Yahiko answered "But I think I heard Kaoru say it once."  
  
"You don't want to know" Kenshin said, suddenly appearing "That you don't."  
  
????????????? *spooky voice* "Don't forget meeee..."  
  
Kikyo "Oh come on out Naraku, I saw you there anyway."  
  
Naraku "I would, but there's a blue thing on my leg!"  
  
??????? "I'M A HEDGEHOG! And the fastest one too!"  
  
Kirby "SONIC!? I haven't seen you since, um, what was it? Smithy's Successor? (By Lord Seth, His name is not weird either, and may or may not have a Fanfiction account).  
  
Much sorting and introducing later...  
  
Sesshomaru "It's ok Naraku, we all know you're not evil! It was just a movie anyway"  
  
Naraku "But *sniff* everyone hates me *sniff* cause I'm always the bad guy! *Sob* WAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kikyo "Hey, don't worry! I keep on dying and coming back and people seem to attach !#$%^ *stares at Kagome* at the end of my name but I'm not crying!"  
  
Yahiko "There's that word again!"  
  
Shippo "Come on! Let's get it out of Kenshin!"  
  
Hiei "Hey wait! Didn't the authoress say no OCC and no Ruining endings!? [Forgot the word for that]  
  
Kuwabara "Not really..."  
  
Ok, we'll come back later...  
  
But here's the board now!  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 10 (Reappearance!)  
  
2) Miroku 4 (kicked off)  
  
3) Kenshin 11 (Reappearance!)  
  
4) Sano 6  
  
5) Kaoru 8   
  
6) Kurama 6  
  
7) Kuwabara 9  
  
8) Inuyasha 5  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 5   
  
10) Sesshomaru 8  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (Mini-Reappearance!)  
  
12) Yahiko 5  
  
13) Hiei 9  
  
14) Sango 8  
  
15) Vash 9  
  
16) Botan 6  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 8  
  
18) Keiko 10 (left)  
  
19) Kirby 15 (Reappearance!)  
  
20) Link 6  
  
21) ??? 6  
  
22) Pikachu  
  
23) Kikyo  
  
24) Naraku  
  
25) Sonic  
  
Right-O! Since the last chappie was only a half, I'll just make this one longer! *Ignores the sudden rise in flames* [Actually! I didn't get any! Yet...] Ok then!  
  
Yusuke "Hey! Another letter!"  
  
Everyone else "GET OUT OF HERE YUSUKE!"  
  
Letter:  
  
HELLLLLLLOOOOOO!!! One of my reviews wanted you guys to play soccer! Ramdon Guests don't have to play, and re-appears? STAY OUT! (Of the game)  
  
Teamwork  
  
Play soccer! Every goal is a point for the whole team, the scorer gets 2. Go then! But first, find the field.  
  
Sonic "Hey! I saw a field on the way here! Follow me!"  
  
Of course, only Hiei can, followed by a total copy of what happened in chappie 1-4 (da race).   
  
Hiei "Wellll, no one's here, so I'll just score..." *kicks ball towards the wrong goal*  
  
Vash "You know, I vaguely remember this..."  
  
Botan "You said that 19 times already!"  
  
Vash "I remember now! I get hit in the h- OW! *thud*"   
  
Vash faints  
  
Hiei "Oops."  
  
*glares* from most of the group.  
  
Sonic "Wait! Look! It went in!"  
  
Yes, even though Hiei kicked it towards his own team's goal, I bounced off Vash's head towards the right one! And yes, it went in.  
  
Suddenly, a letter on a warp star comes down with a letter and a maximum tomato on it.  
  
"Oh, NOW it comes." muttered Kirby "I already crash landed!"  
  
Letter:  
  
Hiei you little cheater! Say bye to 2 points! Oh, any visit times over guys, you can come tomorrow, 9am to 4pm. Tomato's for Vash now, be nice Kirby! Bye Bye!  
  
Da Score board:  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 10 (*disappears*)  
  
2) Miroku 4 (already kicked off)  
  
3) Kenshin 11 (*disappears*)  
  
4) Sano 6  
  
5) Kaoru 8   
  
6) Kurama 6  
  
7) Kuwabara 9  
  
8) Inuyasha 5  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 6   
  
10) Sesshomaru 9  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (*disappears*)  
  
12) Yahiko 6  
  
13) Hiei 8  
  
14) Sango 9  
  
15) Vash 10 (Bye! Good Luck!)  
  
16) Botan 7  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 8  
  
18) Keiko 10 (Already left)  
  
19) Kirby 15 (*disappears*)  
  
20) Link 6  
  
21) ??? 6  
  
22) Pikachu 1 [Yeah, now RG get a point for coming! Not that that helps them much...]  
  
23) Kikyo 1  
  
24) Naraku 1  
  
25) Sonic 1   
  
Hmmmmm, Looks like I'll have to kick one of you 4 new RG's off... Call the coin!  
  
"Tails!" Sonic says quickly.  
  
"Umm, HEADS!" Naraku shouts.  
  
"Aw man, nothing left. Oh! Edge!" Pikachu adds.  
  
"Heh, doesn't fall!" Kikyo screeches and blasts the coin with her miko powers.  
  
Duh, the coin gets blasted to and well "Doesn't fall"  
  
Kikyo "Yes! Haha"  
  
But... Even though I don't Kikyo bash like all the other Inu fans out there, I really don't like destroying natural stuff, and that coin is 4% Silver, 50% Copper, 6% Zinc, and 40% Iron (cool coin huh?) And those are pretty cool natural resources, so, BYE KIKYO!!!  
  
Kikyo "#$^%!" *disappears*  
  
Shippo "I think I figured out what that word meant!"  
  
Sango whacks him, hard. "You'd better forget it then!"  
  
???? "Woah! Hey! SONIC!?"  
  
Sonic "Tails?"  
  
Tails flies down "Yeah, I was randomly flying and a heard you shout my name!"  
  
Sonic "Cool! You think you can fly all of us outta here?"  
  
Tails "Sure!"  
  
Sonic grabs Tails and they start flying away, the people on the island start cheering, then, Tails gets struck by lightning, and falls back to the island  
  
Tails: @.@  
  
Pikachu "Wasn't me!"  
  
Tails "Woah. Hey! I thought you said I was the cutest thing with 2 tails!" Apparently shouting to the Authoress.  
  
Kirara "Nope, that's me, sorry."  
  
Everyone else "YOU CAN TALK!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Whoo! Cliffhanger! But don't worry loyal fans! Well, actually, I gotta do homework! But I'm good with stuff like that! Review and all that other stuff I said in the last 14 chapters! Bye! NOOOOOO my parents are unplugging the internet cabl 


	17. Does

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
My brain (on Vanilla Frappe chino) "Hmmm, Kirara's cute, and if she was a guy, then she would be a bishie, (bishonen). Duh, Kirara can't be a hot anime guy! So she's a girl! What great logic! ^.^ (I call it, Koenma-thinking!)"  
  
Ramdon Reader "Uhhh..."   
  
"Oh with da fic!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Kirara "Duh, of course I can talk! Kirby can, Pikachu can, everyone else can, so WHY CAN'T I?!?!?"  
  
Tails "Maybe It's cause you've never said anything before!"  
  
Kirara "Hn"  
  
Hiei "Hey! My line!"  
  
Kirara "Whatever! Your no better than those ningens now."  
  
Sango "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! I thought we were friends!"  
  
Kirara "Whatever."  
  
Tails "Yeah, but I'm still the cutest thing with 2 tails!"  
  
Kirara "No, I am!"  
  
Yusuke "Actually, according to a recent poll, it's the cat from RAGNAROK (pretty good Manga, GREAT artwork!)."  
  
Tails and Kirara both snarl at him, very threatening looks too, like Hiei's death stare.  
  
Yusuke "*gulp* leaving now..."   
  
Tails and Kirara somehow got in a "cat fight". A lot of tumbling around and scratching, Tails was winning until Kirara turned into her demon form thingie, now it was kind of a high speed chase.   
  
Tails "YOU KNOW! A PLOT TWIST IS GONNA COME SOON!" *Thinking* Wow, she's so cool and powerful!  
  
Kirara "YEAH RIGHT! I STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!" *Thinking* Man, he's good, and cute too!  
  
Hiei "Hn" *knowing smile* *headband glowing* *walks away* "I'll leave you to your secret romance."  
  
Tails: . "..."  
  
Kirara: . "..."   
  
Tails and Kirara both dive-bomb him, Hiei hears them coming and start to run, but is mowed down first. After some laughs, Sango and Sonic pry them off, and Hiei's runs off in a black blur.  
  
Oh yeah, the plot twist...  
  
  
  
Kirby "Hey I know!" Kirby sucks up Tails and Kirara and get cute gloves, a mark on his forehead, but unfortunately 3 tails. "Shoot. I'm still cute though! 0.0 Oh @#$%-" *is glomped by all girls, including Kagome and Keiko*  
  
Kurama "Hey! I, or well, Youko, is the only cute thing with 3 tails!"  
  
Kirby *unable to answer*   
  
Sonic is trying to save Kirby, Unsuccessfully though. Pikachu tries too, but gets glomped instead. Kurama sulks off, ending up at Hiei's special tree. Shippo and Yahiko discuss the possible meanings of @#^%$. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are happy that they aren't the ones getting glomped this time. Link had trapped ??? in a glass jar and is in the process of finding a suitable waterfall to throw her down. Sano, Kuwabara, and Naraku are discussing their "sensitive side" and why no girls ever glomp them. Tails and Kirara have sneaked off, with Miroku and Yusuke spying on them (don't ask when they got back). Vash seems to be the only one not here, but that's because he's resting in a hospital, or so I tell you.   
  
Later...  
  
Sitting in a tree...  
  
Kurama "*sob* IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"  
  
Hiei "Dude calm down!"   
  
Wait...IN A TREE!?!? I PROMISED NO YAOI! Uhhh, leaving now...  
  
Under a tree...  
  
Inuyasha "So that's basically what @#$^% means."  
  
Sesshomaru "YOU ARE ONE BAD INFULENCE! WHAT WOULD DADDY SAY!?"  
  
Naraku "I mean, come on, telling that to kids?"  
  
Yahiko and Shippo "WE'RE NOT KIDS!"  
  
Sano *thinking* "So THAT'S what it meant..."  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Miroku and Yusuke: O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Miroku "Sango never..."  
  
Yusuke "And Keiko and I..."  
  
Um, lets check on Kirby...  
  
Suddenly, there is a big shock, the glomping spree is finally over. Kirby seizes this chance and chucks his new power. "Dang, never even got to try it. Thanks man, I owe you one!" Pikachu is breathing heavily, Sonic and all the girls are unconscious, everyone else seems to be gone. "Don't worry bout it dude!"   
  
Moving on!...  
  
Miroku and Yusuke are both grieving about their own girl troubles, finally, um [censored or PG rating], I MEAN [Technical difficulties...]  
  
Later...  
  
Miroku and Yusuke "AHHHHHHHHHH" *running*   
  
Miroku *looks behind and sees Kirara's Hiei impression* "EIII! Their catching up!!!!"  
  
Yusuke "Don't worry, there's a waterfall with a secret cave ahead!"  
  
Link "YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE FAIRY! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
??? "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" she says in defiance.  
  
Link "BYE! HAHAHAHA *is bumped* AHHHHHH!!!!! *falls down*  
  
Yusuke and Miroku ran too fast, and crashed into Link, all 4 of them (??? Included) Tumble down the waterfall...  
  
Miroku remembers Yusuke's secret cave thingie and grapples around, finally finding a ledge, he grabs on and climbs in, soaking wet.  
  
"Never do that again Yusuke! Yusuke? Dude! Not funny! Dude? Yusuke!!!!"  
  
Where is Yusuke? Did ??? Finally die? What's happening betwe-, no wait, I won't answer that! Who'll drop in next? Who will lose? Will Vash ever get out of the hospital? WHAT HAPPENDED TO KENSHIN!? Why does Morton love wedding cake? Wait, wrong fic. Will I answer these questions? Well, will you review? 


	18. Someone

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
In another Fan fic...  
  
Yusuke "AHHHHHHH!!!! NOT THIS FIC! ANYTHING BUT "Y- *muffled screams*" [yes! Finally found a suitable fan fic, but the name will not be given out.]  
  
Another fic...  
  
Link "Where am I? Oh no... Black mist... that must mean we're back in-"  
  
??? "Hey, Look? Listen?" She tried to finish, really scared.  
  
Link *shivering* "Um, right, we're you going to say "A- *muffled shouts*"  
  
??? *nods* "HEY- *Muffled screams*  
  
[This name will not be given out either.]   
  
Back to the Ramdon Island...  
  
Pikachu "...So that's what happened after Ash stepped in Phanpy poop!"  
  
Pikachu, Kirby and Sonic(who was jolted awake) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Sonic "Oh! Oh! Did I tell you about the time when egghead got- Oh no! The girls are awake! Run!!!"   
  
Yes, weirdly enough, all of them woke up long enough to see a blue flash run off, leaving Kirby and Pikachu in the dust.  
  
Pikachu "Wait! I know agility! Good ta know you Kirby, gotta run!" A yellow flash zoomed off too. Unfortunately, Kirby had earlier gotten Pikachu's power in a cute little pika hat, and was to scared to put his new found skill to good use, the girls just found it cuter.  
  
Kirby *Wimper* "ImgonnadieImgonnagetglompedgonnadie... Wait... OH YEAH! I can do this!*suddenly disappears*  
  
Girls "Shoot!"  
  
Kagome "Wait! Me and Keiko can leave the island too" *disappears* Keiko does too.  
  
Megumi "Let's get someone else!"  
  
Sango "Woah slow down girl, you had too much coffee today!"  
  
Kaoru "Who knew they had a coffee machine in the Ramdon Guest Lounge!"  
  
Botan "Well, It's getting cramped lately, did you guys see Hiei's face when he saw the sno-cone maker?"  
  
Megumi "Yeah, so cute! Then he attacked the fudge machine!"  
  
Kaoru "LET'S GLOMP HIM!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kurama "Wow, now I know why you keep sleeping in that tree instead of my room!"  
  
Hiei "Yeah. Woah, I never told anyone that before" *hears snickers behind a bush*  
  
Kurama *hears it too*  
  
Hiei jumps off the tree and into the bush only to catch a blue and yellow streak laughing in the distance, Hiei runs after them.  
  
Kurama *sigh* "All alone again. Hey, this tree is pretty comfortable!" *hears snickering again, but in a more high-pitched sugar-high girl mob way, and in another bush* "Oh boy..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miroku "So Hungry... Wait, I was kicked off wasn't I?" *disappears*   
  
A little farther away...  
  
Kirara "Where's that perverted houshi hiding!?"  
  
A lot farther way...  
  
Ramdon nurse "Mr. Vash! Someone here to see you!"  
  
Millie "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Myrel [spelling help!!] "How can you be so irresponsible and..."  
  
Vash "Dang, I'm starting to like that island. Ow, my head. Wait! I can go back! WOO HOO!" *disappears*  
  
Myrel "... So come and, WHERE DID HE RUN OFF TO NOW!"  
  
Farther than that...  
  
Kirby "Kirby Kirby! Kirby? Kirby. Kirby!! Kirby? Kir, Kir, Kirby. Kirby Kirby. Kirby!!!" (I'm back! Hey wait! I can't talk! NOOOO!!! Maybe I can, no. Bad idea. Ok, I'm going back!)  
  
Back to the Island...  
  
Kirby "Woo! Talking!"  
  
Vash "Woo! Safe!"  
  
Kagome "I'm back!!"  
  
Keiko "Anyone miss me!?"  
  
...  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"My Head!"  
  
"GOT YOU!"  
  
"PIKAAAAA!!"  
  
"Pika PIKA!"  
  
*ZAP* *zap* *thuds*  
  
Pikachu ran into and zapped Vash, Kagome, Kirby, and Keiko. Kirby still had Pika powers and instinctively zapped Pikachu back, also getting Sonic and a very mad Hiei. Everyone there was now unconscious.  
  
On a certain tree...  
  
Kurama "Meep! *wimpers* *shudders*" looks down at the rabid, sugar high mob of girls.  
  
Near a certain waterfall...  
  
Tails "Hey, he probably got sucked into another fanfiction!"  
  
Kirara "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, let's see what the others are doing!"  
  
Tails "OK!"  
  
Yea, they see electrocuted people, an empty jar floating around, and Kurama, sitting on a tree branch, and climbing away from sugar high girls.  
  
Kirara "I always knew Sango didn't have a high sugar tolerance."  
  
Tails "At least Amy's not here too!"  
  
Kirara "Let's save the guy, I actually like him the most now."  
  
Tails "Eh, ok."  
  
And so they did. Oh shoot! I left something out!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Shippo "Don't worry, I'm sure no one cares if you're a softy inside, I mean, Kikyo and Kagome both know that the tough guy stuff is all an act!"  
  
Yahiko "Come on Sano, I know Kenshin forgives you for all that stuff!"  
  
Naraku "Come on Shessy, Inuyasha has forgiven you for all times you tried to kill him already!"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah! *sniff* we're all bros! And *sniff* Shippo, I'm sorry for whacking you all those times!"  
  
Shippo "Thanks, and *sniff* sorry for turning into Kagome!"  
  
Naraku "And I'm sorry for using all of you for evil purposes!"   
  
Sesshomaru "GROUP HUG!"  
  
From the sky...  
  
Kurama "*sniff* I wish Hiei and Kuwabara would change like that."   
  
Down below...  
  
Kuwabara "I should stop calling Hiei short, I mean, it's not his fault!"  
  
Yahiko "And I should stop spreading rumors about Sano and Megumi."  
  
Sano "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Shippo "It's obvious you like her!"  
  
Sano "Uh, DO NOT!" *whacks Yahiko*  
  
Naraku "NO! We agreed on peace!!"  
  
Inuyasha "Hey, if he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't have to!"  
  
Sano "Yeah! I mean, oh #$%^!"  
  
Sesshomaru "STOP SWEARING! There are kids here!"  
  
Kuwabara "YOU STOP SCREAMING!"  
  
Yahiko and Shippo "I'm not a kid!"  
  
Inuyasha "Shuddup, CHILDREN!"  
  
*fight breaks out*  
  
From the sky...  
  
Kurama "...There goes that idea..."  
  
Kirara, Tails, and Kurama "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
Ok... Abnormal amounts of OCC ness in this chappie...Whatever. OK! Visiting time over! People left are...  
  
Team one  
  
1)   
  
2)   
  
3)   
  
4) Sano   
  
5) Kaoru   
  
6) Kurama   
  
7) Kuwabara   
  
8) Inuyasha   
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo   
  
10) Sesshomaru   
  
11)   
  
12) Yahiko   
  
13) Hiei   
  
14) Sango , Kirara   
  
15)   
  
16) Botan   
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi   
  
18)   
  
19)   
  
20)   
  
21)   
  
22) Pikachu  
  
23)   
  
24) Naraku  
  
25) Sonic  
  
26) Tails  
  
Well, that's bout it! Review, flames, ideas, vote for the winner, or who gets kicked off next. Or who you want to see appear or whatever! 


	19. Have

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
K! Let's review!  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 10 (Left first, and came back, then left, then came...)  
  
2) Miroku 4 (kicked off, forever this time!!! Well, maybe)  
  
3) Kenshin 11 (Left, and forgotten)  
  
4) Sano 6 (In a fight)  
  
5) Kaoru 8 (Unconscious)  
  
6) Kurama 6 (Watching fight)  
  
7) Kuwabara 9 (In a fight)  
  
8) Inuyasha 5 (In a fight)  
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 6 (In a fight)  
  
10) Sesshomaru 9 (In a fight)  
  
11) Yusuke -4 (kicked off, forever this time!!! Course, I've said that before, and he still came back...)  
  
12) Yahiko 6 (In a fight)  
  
13) Hiei 8 (Unconscious)  
  
14) Sango 9 (Unconscious)  
  
15) Vash 10 (In a hospital, being tortured by Myrel and Millie)   
  
16) Botan 7 (Unconscious)  
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 8 (Unconscious)  
  
18) Keiko 10 (Left, and came back, then left, then came...)  
  
19) Kirby 15 (The one that everyone loves and loves to leave and come and leave and come...)  
  
20) Link 6 (SEALED OFF IN A FANFIC FOREVER! ("Died") MUAHAHAHAHA! Well, maybe not!)  
  
21) ??? 6 (With Link)  
  
22) Pikachu 1 (Unconscious)  
  
23) Kikyo 1 (Disappeared and hasn't come back, yet.)  
  
24) Naraku 1 (In a fight)  
  
25) Sonic 1 (Unconscious)  
  
26) Tails 1 (Watching fight)  
  
27) Kirara 5 (Was separated from Sango because of many complaints, watching fight, kept most points.)   
  
New Ramdon Guest appearance!  
  
????? "Yoshi! Me Yoshi Dino!"  
  
Kirara "Dang, let's kill it."  
  
Kurama "We're you like that before you met Hiei?"  
  
Ramdon Guest lounge has been expanded due to nice authoresses and angry departments of health!  
  
Tails "He can't be all bad then..."  
  
Kurama "Hey look! They're all down now!"  
  
Kirara "Dang. Oh well, let's explain to this guy how it works here..."  
  
Later...  
  
Kirara "...So that's it. Got it punk?"  
  
Yoshi "Yoshi confused..."  
  
Kurama "Ok, this is my version..."  
  
After that...  
  
Yoshi "Oh! Yoshi understand now! Wondering how little kitty can own Island soul..."  
  
Kirara "GRRRR..."  
  
And after that...  
  
Yoshi "OK! OK! NOT KITTY! AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Tails "KIRARA! CALM DOWN!!"  
  
Kurama "Told you animals, even demonic one's shouldn't have pixy sticks...  
  
Tails "Look who's talking!"  
  
Kurama "Hey, I'm half human! And I've had coffee before, but you..."  
  
Tails "ME? They were stolen before I reached the table!"  
  
Kurama "Oh. That might explain what happened to Hiei."  
  
Tails "Sonic took some too..."  
  
Kurama "And Kirby..."  
  
Tails "Pikachu..."  
  
Kurama "And..."  
  
"KIRARA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Not to worry Yoshi fans! Yoshi was not mauled! I can't really promise the same for Tails, Kurama, Pikachu, Sonic, Hiei, and Kirby...  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Hiei *Groan*  
  
Sonic "Hey that black stuff does make you run faster..."  
  
Pikachu "Brock never let me eat pure sugar before. Whoo, little pidgeys..."  
  
Hiei "Never give me that stuff again. Owchie."   
  
Pikachu "You stole it!"  
  
Hiei "Sonic ran..."  
  
Sonic "Kirby distracted Tails, but I was your idea!"  
  
Pikachu "Why isn't Kurama affected?"  
  
Hiei "Man, I can't believe Kirara ate so much w-..."  
  
"KIRARA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Sango *wakes up* "Kirara? Where is she? Kurama and Tails were with her!"  
  
Hiei "Kurama?!"  
  
Sonic "Tails?!"  
  
Pikachu "WE GOTTA SAVE THEM!!!"  
  
Sango "Better hurry, you don't wanna know what happened when Inuyasha got chocolate from Kagome and gave some to Kirara!"  
  
Pikachu "What?"  
  
Sango "[censored]"  
  
Pikachu "HURRRYYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
Back to Kirara was...  
  
Kurama "*Pant* *pant*at least we saved Yoshi!"  
  
Tails "*huff* *wheeze* so, tired!"  
  
Kurama "*cough* wait, where's Kirara?!?!"  
  
Tails *looks around* "Uh oh..."  
  
Ok, now back to Kirara actually is...  
  
Kirara is happily slurping up coffee from a mauled Frappe Chino Machine.  
  
Kirara "O.o... Ohhhhh..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sesshomaru *weakly* "Group hug?"  
  
Naraku "Aww, ok, come on guys!"  
  
Inuyasha *groan*  
  
Shippo "K."  
  
Sano "Sorry guys."  
  
Kuwabara "So k."  
  
Yahiko "@.@ I'm, ok, I think"   
  
Far away...  
  
Vash "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! @#^%&#$^%@!!![Censored]"  
  
Rest of hospital "O.o"  
  
Ummm, far away from there...  
  
Tiff "Hi Kirby!"  
  
Kirby "Kirby! Kirby Kir Kirby! Kirby, Kirby Kirby..." (Tiff! You'll never guess what happened to me...)  
  
WARNING! NEXT 6 PARAGRAPHS MIGHT BRING NIGHTMARES TO KIRBY AND KENSHIN FANS THAT ARE YOUNG AND/OR HAVE A WEAK STOMACH, OCC ness TO THE POINT OF A COFFEE HIGH KIRARA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
All white. Nothing. Then...  
  
Kenshin "WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PARTYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! "Na Na NA! Shake it Swordays! Sing with me! Na na NA!! Shake it Now!"  
  
Ramdon partiers "Na na NA! Go Kenshin! Go Kenshin!"  
  
Hmmm, Kenshin has fun while the dojo is empty. Sings pretty well too!   
  
Kenshin! "Oh yeah! [Censored stuff]"  
  
Ramdon Partiers "WHOOO! [Censored stuff]"  
  
Misao "Who knew Kenshin had 3 personalities!?"  
  
Aoshi "WHOO! That's good punch!"  
  
Misao "^.^ !! [Censored stuff]"  
  
????? "KIRBYYYY!?! Kir? Kirby KIRBY! Kirby... KIRBY Kir KIR!!" (Huh? Where am I ?!?!? Hey, Kenshin? Party? WHOO! [Censored] shake it!)  
  
Kenshin "OH YEAH! Kirby?!?! Come up here! HEY GUYS! THIS IS KIRBY! ONE Of DA COOLEST CATS I KNOW!"  
  
Kirby: Kir? Kir? KIRBY! KIRBY!!!! Kir Kir Kir KIRBY Kir KIRBY! Kirby Kir! KIRBY!!! Kir Kir KIRBYYYYY! KIRBIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!   
  
(Cool? Cat? OH WELL! PARTY!!!! This song is for da chick I knew in Popstar!! I was walking round one DAY! Sucking up all I knew! Oh yeah! LOVE!...)  
  
Ramdon Partiers "GO Kirby! Go Kirby! Kirby Kir! KIRBY!!! Kir Kir KIRBYYYYY! KIRBIIIIIEEEEEEEE!! YEAH!   
  
YOU READ THEM DIDN'T YOU? OH WELL!  
  
Ok, This wasn't my original idea for what happens to Kenshin...  
  
Well, let's see Kirara...  
  
Kirara "YUM!!!! ^.^"  
  
Doors bust open, Tails, Sonic, Kurama, Hiei, and Sango are standing there, all armed.  
  
Sango "Come on Kirara, No more coffee!"  
  
Kirara "NOOOOOOO! MY COFFEE!"  
  
*BOOM* a roof and wall falls down  
  
??? ??? "I'm too hot to touch!"  
  
Tails "AHHH! WHAT'S THAT!?!?!?"  
  
Yoshi "*pant* *cough* Yoshi *pant* run here to warn *wheeze* GIANT Fry guy come soon *Pant* will burn and kill everything!"  
  
Hiei "So we noticed... But I don't care!"  
  
Yoshi "*pant* but It hurt this nice house!"  
  
Hiei "Hn, I sleep in a tree"  
  
The fry guy knocks down another light, crushing the sno-cone machine.  
  
Hiei "O.o NOW I CARE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Hiei charges with his sword at the huge red monster."  
  
Yoshi "No! you burn!"  
  
Kurama "Don't worry Yoshi, Hiei is fire resistant!"  
  
Yoshi "Ok, but 40 more Fry guys coming soon, and other Sub-con stuff."  
  
Sango "Sub-con?"  
  
Yoshi "Nother word for Mario Brothers 2, very big dream place, kill monsters with veggie under floor! Yoshi was in Sub con park in other fanfiction, everyone eaten cept Lemmy, Roy, and Daisy."  
  
Tails "Well, this explains why you're here then! To help us!"  
  
Yoshi "SONIC? And Kirby here too?"  
  
Sonic "Huh? Oh, I thought I recognized you somewhere! Kirby left. Why?"  
  
Yoshi "In another fan fiction place, you, me, Kirby and Mario fight Sub con monsters and win, Mario is eaten and a plot twist makes me lost, so it just you and Kirby, Kirby also plot twist lost now so it's you to kill it!"  
  
Kurama "Wait, I smell a plot twist coming..."   
  
What going on? Sub Con Park was written by Crazy Packers Fan, who may or may not have a fanfiction account, later "bad guys" may be property of Nintendo, actually, all bad guys are property of Nintendo! Yoshi property of Nintendo! Kirby too, duh, Sonic and Tails property of Sony, I think.   
  
Anyway, who's gonna die? Is there really a plot twist? Will Sonic complete his "destiny?" and what's with Kenshin's Sworday's party?  
  
Read on and review! 


	20. A

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Sonic "WHAT? I gotta kill these things?"  
  
Yoshi "Yeah, but see you have Tails, Hiei and Kurama help, Authoress says Yoshi can only come to tell you, rest for yourself! Bye! *Disappears*"  
  
Hiei has finally gotten bored with torturing the fry guy and came over.  
  
"That was FUN! Can't wait to kill the rest!"  
  
Kurama "Right... I'll round up the others...   
  
Later...  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, this will be fun!"  
  
Tails "Sonic stop worrying!"  
  
Sonic "Man, why does it have to be me?!"  
  
Kurama "Knowing the authoress, she probably picked out on a hat, also, it probably isn't you, just a weird plot twist."  
  
??????? "He's right! Hi! I'm Rob-omb!" said a little purple bomb  
  
Hiei "DIE!"  
  
Rob-omb "EIIII!!!! NO!!! I just wanted to say that this isn't just Sub Con Park! This is also Survivor 3!"  
  
Hiei "Right. Keep talking."  
  
Rob-omb *laughs nervously* "So um, after the authoress made up the story, she noticed a very similar plot to Survivor! So she added many contests that are also in Survivor 3! Then she probably changed her mind and twisted them so no one could tell that they were actually really similar! Yoshi doesn't know because he wasn't in Survivor 3, but I was! We messed so bad! The whole story was a plot twist! Oh, Sonic, you play a major role at first, but in the end, your 3rd important, you are probably the second most important."  
  
Kurama "Me? How?!"  
  
Rob-omb "Think back to what Yoshi said. The main character is this part of the story, well, ironically it- *disappears*"  
  
Everyone left *blink* "Not good..."  
  
Sonic "It's probably Kirby or something."  
  
Kaoru "Yeah, where is the guy anyway? And we haven't seen Kenshin in a while..."  
  
Speaking of Kenshin...  
  
Yoshi "Yoshi say! GOOD NIGHT PLIT! Last song of day! Grab partner cause Yoshi sing a little bout love!"  
  
Kirby "Kirby! Kirby Kir Kirby!!" (Oh yeah! Everyone clap along!)  
  
Yoshi "Oh yeah! Yoshi say Plit! Plit is cool place! Love is everywhere! Oh yeah! Say P-LIT!"  
  
Ramd-blah blah "P-LIT!"  
  
Yoshi "And Lo-Ove!!"  
  
RP "Lo-Ove!"  
  
Yoshi "And Plit is fill with love ya'll! So one day in-a Lo Ove ly Plit! There was a Yoshi! Everyone! Yo-Shi!"  
  
RP "Yo-Shi!"  
  
Yoshi "And a Yo-shi!"  
  
RP "Yo-Shi!"  
  
Yoshi "Come on! YO-SHI!!"  
  
RP "YO-SHI!!!"  
  
Later...  
  
Yoshi "...and That is-a Loooovvvly, PLIT! GOOD NIGHT P-Lit!"  
  
RP "P-LIT! Lo-Ove! Yo-shi!"  
  
Kenshin "THAT'S ALL EVERYONE! OH YEAH! SWORD-DAYS!"  
  
Kirby "Kirby Kir Kirby Kirby!" (Come back every Friday and Tuesday!)  
  
RP *leaving* "KIR-BY! Kir-by! Kir-by! kir-by! kir-by..."  
  
Yoshi "Yoshi almost forget! Sonic and Kurama need you back on island! Sub con park back!"  
  
Kirby "Kirby!?!? Kirby kir?" (what?! Did Crazy Packers Fan take over?)  
  
Yoshi "No, the authoress is just a Crazy Packers Fan fan."  
  
Kirby "Kirby! Kirby kir Kirby. KIRBY!" (I better go, good luck, BYE KENSHIN!)   
  
Kenshin "Good luck dude! Wish I could come and help! Oh wait! I can!"  
  
*Kenshin and Kirby both disappear*   
  
Yoshi "Hmm, Yoshi should start Yoshi club! Go call Boshi and Koshi now! Maybe Ryan-oshi come too!"  
  
On da island...  
  
All the people left are busy fighting huge clawgrips when Kirby and Kenshin arrive.   
  
Kirby "Kirby kir (wait, I can talk here), Watch this!" Kirby sucks up a near by bob-omb and turns into bomb kirby! "EVERYONE GET BACK!" Kirby blows up and many creatures run in fear, some also die from the explosion. "Woah, I thought I would have killed more than that."  
  
Kirara "Yeah, It's hard to kill them, even when you are sugar high."  
  
Kurama "THAT'S IT! YOSHI SAID VEGETABLES! YOU KILL THEM WITH PLANTS! Oh YEAH!" Kurama uses his magic and his plants to grow many fruits and veggies, he hands one to Hiei. "Go throw that at the bird over there please."  
  
Hiei "Hn, why"  
  
"Cause your really fast any they destroyed your sweet snow."  
  
Hiei was off.  
  
They could see the bird squawk and die. Everyone cheered.  
  
Tails "NO WAIT! The last time you cheered, I got stuck on this dumb island! Oh shoot."  
  
Pikachu "Insulted an authoress... I'm outta here!" Pikachu runs off but a monster grabs him and eats him!"  
  
Tails "NO! PIKACHU!!"  
  
?!?!??!?! @%!#%!@%@%@#%^@#%@#%! Did I just kill Pikachu off? Oh gawd. Oops. Didn't really mean to do that.  
  
Survivor 3 was written by Crazy packers fan, duh.  
  
Videogamerpat came up with Rob-Omb.   
  
Review ^.^ 


	21. Destiny!

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Hiei "... Well, I guess Pikachu definitely isn't the important one."  
  
Tails "But if he was..."  
  
"We're so dead!" Sonic finished  
  
Kirara "MY COFFEE MACHINE!!!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, a huge snake just spilled the rest of the coffee in the mauled frappe machine.  
  
Kirara "DIE @#$%^&#!!!!!!" *mauls it*  
  
Everyone else O.o ...  
  
Bad guy 1 .  
  
Bad guy 2 .  
  
Snake X.X  
  
All the monsters hurriedly run away, tripping over each other to get away from the now rabid demon cat.  
  
The rest of the people left in the once magnificent house are relieved and scared at the same time.  
  
Sango "Ok, clam down Kirara, please?"  
  
Sesshomaru "Oh no! where's Naraku?"  
  
Everyone looks around.  
  
Sano "its ok buddy, I'm sure he's um, help me out here guys!"  
  
Yahiko "Hiding?"  
  
Shippo "Lost?"  
  
Kuwabara "In the bathroom?"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, dead."  
  
Hiei "Hn, eaten."  
  
Kirara "Whatever, probably mauled."  
  
Tails "Where Pikachu is! WAHHHHH!"  
  
Sesshomaru breaks down. "NO0o0O0oO0o0O!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Where Pikachu is...  
  
Pikachu "Pika? Pi Pi Kachu? Pichu, pi? Pi... CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! *Muffled screams.*"  
  
Where Naraku is...  
  
Naraku "Woah, where am I am? I remember being... Oh no, I must be... No! Please no! I don't wanna! NO MOMMYYYY!!! Oh hey, who are you?"  
  
?? ????? "Eh heheheheh, you know me..."  
  
Naraku "I do? oh no! NOOOOOOO NOT YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Where Yoshi is...  
  
Yoshi "YOSHI STATION RULES!!!"  
  
Yoshis "Yo-shi! Yo-shi! YO-SHI!"  
  
Where Vash is...  
  
Myrel "Um, what's that?"  
  
Millie "120348?"  
  
Myrel "Yeah, hear that kid?"  
  
Vash "*wimper* no, no, no, no..."  
  
Millie "Its ok Mr. Vash! I don't think she means it!"  
  
Myrel "Oh I do, yes I do. Eh heheheheheh" *evil anime face*  
  
Vash "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Let's check on Link...  
  
...  
  
Link?  
  
...  
  
??? ?  
  
...  
  
Umm, Technical difficulties, moving on...  
  
Yusuke "NOOOOO!!! NO THE MAYO! NOOOOO GUMMI BEARS! NOT THIS FIC! NOOOOOO!!!! WAL MART WAS BAD ENOUGH!" [Wal mart from hell does not belong to me, it's a very good fic by sadsaturn, i think...]  
  
Who else was there? Oh yeah!  
  
Kikyo "#@$%!#$%@# I HATE YOU !@#^@%$% Fluffy Mag!" [Fluffy Mag doesn't belong to me either, the Fluffy Mag is great website and many behavior patterns of Inuyasha characters in my story are based on it, I also think it the biggest public Kikyo basher.]  
  
And one last kicked off guy...  
  
Miroku "Ouchies, did you just whack me Sango? Wait, your not Sango! NOOOOOOO!!! KAGOME! INUYASHA! HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! I HATE THIS FIC!!!!!!"  
  
And the 2 last people I can think of...  
  
Kagome "Wow! That's so pretty Yukina!"  
  
Yukina "You have such a cool brother, I with I could find mine!"  
  
Shizuru (dat how its spelled?) "Speaking of that, How's that stupid punk brother of mine?"  
  
Keiko "Well, he was still alive last time we saw him."  
  
Kagome "You think the guys need any help back on the island?"  
  
Everyone there "Naw..."  
  
Back on the island...  
  
Kaoru "AHHH!!! My stick!"  
  
Kirara "REVENGE FOR MY COFFEE!!!"  
  
Hiei "SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Botan "Here, use my oar."  
  
Kaoru "Thanks! DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!"  
  
Kenshin "Oro? I thought she was peaceful and calm, that I did..."  
  
Well, I guess no one noticed when a Ninji came over, tied Tails up, and ran away with him, no, someone noticed...  
  
Sonic "TAILS!"  
  
Tails "Don't worry, I can't think of any author that hates me!"  
  
Sonic "YOU FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE! REMEMBER THE ISLAND INSULT?!"  
  
Tails "@#$^%&!!!"  
  
Kurama "SAY HI TO PIKACHU FOR ME!"  
  
Sesshomaru "Aren't you supposed to save him?"  
  
Hiei "Looks like Kirby's doing that..."  
  
Yup, Kirby flying after the Ninji and Tails, but unfortunately can't seem to keep up with one of the fastest bad guys on the island.  
  
Kirby "Kirara! Can you help me!?"  
  
Kirara *too busy mauling a Triclyde*  
  
Inuyasha "He is so dead."  
  
Kurama "You know Hiei, since you're so fast, why don't you save him?"  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
"What? You think that Ninji thing is faster?" Kurama teased.  
  
"Fine, I'll save that squirrel."  
  
Sonic "I'm coming too!"  
  
Sesshomaru "Me too! Losing 7 people is enough!"  
  
Kirby "EIIII! Help!"  
  
Megumi "Hey, looks like we got 2 people kidnapped now."   
  
Sango "Me, Kirara, Kurama and Megumi will try to save Kirby."  
  
Kenshin "Wait, Kirby can leave whenever he wants, right?"  
  
Too late Kenshin! They all left! But you might wanna check on Yoshi Station's party at the dojo now...  
  
Kaoru "YOSHI'S PARTYING AT THE DOJO?!"  
  
Anyway...  
  
Tails "You guys are going to eat me?"  
  
Tribal Shy Guys *nods* "How did you figure that out?"  
  
Tails "Let's see, I'm tied to a pole, there is a big pot over there and you are throwing salt and fruit into it, those guy's are trying to make a fire, and YOU KEEP STARING HUNGRYLY AT ME!"  
  
Shy guy "Yeah, it's pretty cliché scene here."  
  
Tails "Um, since I'm gonna die, do you want to tell me your attack plans or something? I mean, if you're trying to kill me in this weird way, letting me barely escape in time while you gloat so I can alert my friends and the authorities?"  
  
Shy guy "... You watch too much TV."  
  
Tails "It was worth a try..."  
  
NO! I almost killed Tails too! Wait, will I kill him? Is Link gone forever? Will Kirby figure out that he can escape? Will Kaoru kill Kenshin over the Dojo parties? Whose destiny is it anyway? Whatever, just review or something. 


	22. Review

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Right-o! who will I kill off next?   
  
Botan "Can I have my oar back now?"  
  
"No" Kaoru said, still whacking anything in sight.  
  
Oh yeah, Tails...  
  
Tails "I wonder if I'll get reincarnated?"  
  
Shy Guy Leader "NO! we hate vegetables! THEY KILL US! STUPID CHEF!"  
  
Chef Torte "No! I vill not be zretened by a ztupid idiotz! If you vant me to make ze food, zen you vill not interfear vith my recipe!"  
  
Tails "Chef Torte?! Wait, you're not in the right fic!" [Chef Torte owned by Nintendo, I think, or a guy using the username Chef Torte.]  
  
Chef Torte "Zat might ezplain why Apprentice iz not here..." *disappears*  
  
Shy Guy "Oh well, looks like we can't eat you now!"  
  
Tails *Cheers* "No! wait! Cheering bad! I take that back!" clamping his hand over his mouth.  
  
Shy Guy Leader "We could just hold him hostage! You know, demand ransom, or the one destined to destroy us..."   
  
"I knew I shouldn't of cheered" Tails muttered. "Wait, can you tell me who the destined one is?"  
  
Did they? Ask Tails. No, wait, that won't work. Anyway...  
  
Kurama "You know, It's kind of a psychological thing, whacking things with harmless objects to relieve stress..."  
  
Sango "Wooden oar, real harmless Kurama."  
  
Kenshin "Um, now might not be a good time to explain about the dojo."  
  
Sano "What dojo? Did your break dancing spirit take over again?"  
  
"SHHH! She doesn't know yet, remember?" Megumi whispered.   
  
Yeah, they remembered that Kirby can leave at will, so they stopped trying to save him, but will Kirby remember?  
  
Kirby "So um, where are we going Soshi?"  
  
Soshi "Uh, I actually forgot, I'm sure I told you though."  
  
Kirby "Come on, my memory is almost as bad as yours."  
  
Soshi "You remembered to tell your friends that I helping you right?"  
  
Kirby "I think so."  
  
[Soshi either belongs to Nintendo or Chef Torte, or someone else]  
  
Soshi "Wait, what fic are we in again?"  
  
Kirby "Um, were at some ramdon island."  
  
Soshi "So, I shouldn't be here then, right?"  
  
Kirby "Yeah, you weren't on that glowing board were you?"  
  
Soshi "Oh, gotta go then." *disappears*  
  
Kirby *Looks down* "EIIIIII!!! Wait, I can fly..."  
  
Botan "Um, If it makes you feel better, I can h-" *thud*  
  
Kirby "Owww, oh, sorry Botan, didn't see you there."  
  
Kenshin "Wow, you knocked out Botan!"  
  
Sano "Should of aimed for Kaoru though, I think that those artificial preserves mess with your brain, like, cameras..."  
  
Kurama "Hey, your alright!"  
  
Kirby "Yeah, it was a friend from another fic."  
  
Shippo "AHHHHHH!!! More monsters!"  
  
"Come on, don't be a scaredy cat!" Yahiko teased.  
  
"Hey, look at them first!" Shippo retorted.   
  
Everyone left "O.o ..." *starts running*  
  
Later...  
  
Kurama "Wait! Botan!"  
  
Kuwabara "Uh oh, I don't even thing the shrimp can get to her in time now."  
  
Sesshomaru "NOOO! What a Cruel, cruel world!"  
  
Everyone hurriedly runs back, but Botan is... missing. All that's left is her oar, which Kaoru is still carrying.  
  
"Don't worry ferry girl, I promise you, REVENGE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA" Kaoru swore. Waving the oar around threatening.  
  
Kurama "You know, she'd appreciate the thought. I think."  
  
Hiei "Hmm, how will we tell Koenma?"  
  
Sonic "Wait, aren't we gonna save Tails?" *runs off in a flash*  
  
Hiei is about to follow when they all see Rob-omb again.  
  
"Ok, where's that flying squirrel?" Kirara snarls.   
  
Rob-omb "Uh, yeah, about that, the shy guy tribe has him hostage and they demand the one destined to kill them all, but they don't know who it is either! Haha! I guess only me and the authoress do! Isn't that funny!"  
  
Hiei "GET TO THE POINT!"  
  
Rob-omb "Hey, show some appreciation here! I only have a little free time! Actually, I think I have an appointment at-" *disappears*  
  
Inuyasha "@^%$#!!! Not again!"  
  
Kurama "Aren't we gonna help Sonic now?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tails "Hey Sonic! Fancy seeing you here!"  
  
Sonic suddenly stops "Woah, Tails?"  
  
Tails "Yeah, they let me go after they realized they couldn't eat me, no one has any money, and they have no idea who the destined one is, then I got lost on the way out!"  
  
Sonic "Wait, I'm lost too..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vash "NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I WANNA GO BACK TO DA ISLAND! Wait, I can!" *disappears*  
  
Millie "Yay! ^.^"  
  
Myrel "Dang, now we have to find him again."  
  
Later...  
  
Vash "Yay! I'm back! Hey Kirby! Hey, why's everyone staring at me? What? Is it my hair? Is the- AHHHHHH!!! OWOWOWOW!!! *muffled yells*"  
  
Kirby "Eww..."  
  
Sesshomaru "OH THE HORROR!"  
  
Hiei "Hn, anyone know any friends or family?"  
  
Woah! Did I just kill off Vash!? Ohhh, that can't be good for him....  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Myrel "Where did we find him last time?"  
  
Millie "Well, he just appeared!"  
  
Vash appears. "Woah, I could sworn something just- NOOOOOO!!! Not you guys! NOOO!"  
  
Myrel "Hehehehe, we're sealing you in this fic forever! MUAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kirara "Now where is that cute little squirrel? Oh hey, there he is, and Sonic too."   
  
Tails "Hmm, I don't recognize this place either..."  
  
Kirara "HEY GUYS! ARE YOU LOST?"  
  
Sonic "YEAH, WE ARE!"  
  
Kirara "What a coincidence..."   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sango "Where's Kirara"  
  
Sesshomaru "NOOO!!! NOT THE KITTY TOO!"  
  
Hiei "Dang, she was one of the few demons and Hanyous I actually liked."  
  
Kirby "I'll go find them!"  
  
Later...  
  
Kirby "...So then I saw a huge orange tree, the oranges were huge! Or was it an apple tree, anyway, I was staring at the fruit when an albatross whacked me, I fell down and saw you guys!"  
  
Kirara "So now you're lost too?"  
  
WOW! Who else will end up lost? Is Botan really dead? And Naraku too? And what will happen to Vash?! Please review to find out! 


	23. To

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Shippo "You know, Kirby hasn't come back in a while..."  
  
Yahiko "Do you think he's..."  
  
Sesshomaru "NOOO!!!! NOT THE CUTE PUFF BALL TOO!!!"  
  
Anyway, who's left on the Island?  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Shippo  
  
Sango  
  
Kirara (lost)  
  
Kurama  
  
Hiei  
  
Kuwabara  
  
Kenshin  
  
Sano  
  
Yahiko  
  
Megumi  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kirby (lost)  
  
Sonic (lost)  
  
Tails (lost)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kirara "Woah! What's that?!"  
  
Kirby "It's... It's... a house!"  
  
Tails "A house!?"  
  
Kirby "Yeah! It looks like the old Ramdon Guest Lounge!"  
  
Sonic "I can see it too! Let's go!"  
  
Later...  
  
Kirara "A FRAPPE CHINO MACHINE!!!!" *jumps at it*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" everyone else cried, trying to hold her back.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view, Kirara got there first and mauled the top off.  
  
"NOOOO!! It's empty!" Kirara howled.  
  
"Phew." Everyone else sighed in relief  
  
Tails "You know, you can just push the button instead of scratching the top off."  
  
Kirara "What button?"  
  
Tails "The one right... Hey! That's just a box!"  
  
"Quiet! Don't let her know!" Kirby whispered.  
  
Too late Kirby, Kirara found the real Frappe Chino Machine, but this time, pushed the button  
  
Kirara "YAY!"  
  
Sonic "Tails! You let her find out!"  
  
Tails "She would have anyway, she can smell it a mile away."  
  
Kirby "How do you know?"  
  
"Me and Kurama found out, painfully too, while trying to save Yoshi"  
  
Sonic "Where is Yoshi anyway?"  
  
Kirby "Last time I saw him he was mumbling about parties at..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"MY DOJO!?!?!?!" Kaoru roared.  
  
"Eep!" Kenshin, Yahiko, Megumi and Sano fled in fear, and with good reason too, she still had Botan's oar...  
  
"You know! Botan wouldn't appreciate you using her oar like that!" Kurama yelled at her.  
  
Kuwabara "Yeah, she uses a metal bat for whacking people!"  
  
Hiei "SHUT UP BAKA!" *whacks him*  
  
Kuwabara "Ow! What was that for shrimp!"  
  
Kaoru "Metal bat eh? Hehe. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha "@$%#^&! How much of that stuff did she take!?"  
  
"You don't wanna know. AHHHHH!"Yahiko screamed, barely dodging a swing of Botan's precious oar.  
  
Kenshin "You know Kaoru! I'm sure the dojo is ok! I mean, I can check!" *disappears*   
  
Sano "He ditched us! Woah! Watch the hair!!"  
  
So...  
  
"YOSHI!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed over the noise  
  
"Yoshi station rules!!!!!" Yoshi apparently didn't hear him.  
  
Yoshis "Yo-shi! Di-no! Yo-shi! Sta-tion!"  
  
Kenshin slowly walked over to Yoshi, finally the green Yoshi saw him...  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"YOSHI! I'm surprised!"   
  
"Yoshi sorry..."  
  
"No, really, I'm gonna change the name to Yoshi Station!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"THIS IS GREAT! If we invite my friends too! We could have the biggest party of the era!"  
  
"Yoshi call them!"  
  
Wait? Was the telephone invented yet? Oh well.  
  
Anyway...  
  
Kirby "Man, this is the life!"  
  
Sonic "Yeah! The authoress must have made us a second house!"  
  
Tails "I guess we're her favorite characters! Ya-"  
  
Sonic "NO TAILS! NO CHEERING!"  
  
Tails "Oh yeah. What does she have against that anyway?"  
  
Kirby "I guess she just wants to make everyone miserable, I mean, the people on survivor were never really happy the whole time."  
  
Sonic "I'm still wondering who's supposed to kill the monsters, I mean, I thought it was you Kirby!"  
  
Kirby "It's probably Kirara, did you see her maul that thing that destroyed the coffee machine?"  
  
Everyone looks at Kirara, who seems to be talking to the frappe machine now.  
  
Kirara "Thank you! You're so kind! Wow! Can I have more! Yay! *pushes button* *laps up coffee* sorry for mauling you friends. Ohh. Yummy! Wow, wedding cake!"  
  
Kirby "O.o Wedding cake?"  
  
Tails "She said cupcakes a while back..."  
  
Sonic "No, it was angel cake."  
  
About 2 miles away...  
  
Kaoru is still chasing Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko. Hiei was ditched everyone and located Kirby with his Jagon (sp?). Sesshomaru and Sango have made graves for the "dead". Shippo is, well, gone too, but no one has noticed. Kuwabara's well, Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei "What?! They found another sweet snow machine! Grr" *runs off in a flash* Not noticing that Kurama and Inuyasha are following him.  
  
Inuyasha "Are you sure you heard right?"  
  
Kurama "Yup, Hiei saw Sonic, Kirara, Tails and Kirby in some other guest lounge."  
  
Inuyasha "Wait, he's gone!"  
  
Kurama "No, I see him, follow me!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misao "That Yoshi is so cute!"  
  
Aoshi "... Aren't I cute?"  
  
Misao "Hi! I'm Misao!"  
  
Koshi "I'm Koshi! Wanna dance!?"  
  
Misao "Sure!" *starts dancing*  
  
Aoshi "... that's...my girlfriend." *thinking* did I just say that Misao is my girlfriend?!   
  
*no one pays attention to him*  
  
Aoshi "stupid yoshis." *thinking* oh man, I did! And she didn't hear me!  
  
*still no one cares*  
  
The 2 kids that hang around the dojo are riding yoshis, everyone's having fun, well, almost.  
  
Aoshi "So...Lonely. Hey, why don't I spike the punch!"  
  
Moving on...  
  
Hiei "Ah HA! I THOUGHT SO! HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME!"  
  
Sonic "Chill dude, we couldn't find you guys."  
  
Kirby "Want a sno-cone?" *licks his*  
  
Hiei "O.o SWEET SNOW!"  
  
Kurama "*pant* no, wait Hiei! Remember what happened last time?"  
  
Hiei "Kurama?"  
  
Inuyasha "*cough* you run too fast, and no more coffee for you! *wheeze*"  
  
Kirara "MY COFFEE!"  
  
Hiei "Is she ok?"  
  
Tails "I wouldn't know."  
  
Inuyasha "Hey! Chocolate! GIMME!"  
  
Kurama "Inuyasha NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Oh well, Inuyasha slashes open a vending machine and helps himself to some choco bars.   
  
Kirby "What's wrong?"  
  
Kurama "Well, dogs can't eat chocolate."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stops in mid bite and faints, clutching his stomach  
  
Hiei "Hn, he can't even learn from past mistakes."   
  
Hiei's face is covered in ice cream and fudge, there are waffle cone crumbs on the floor.  
  
"Hiei, we had a talk about the ice cream problem, remember?" Kurama said sternly.  
  
Hiei "Yeah, well, what about her!" *points at Kirara*  
  
Kurama *sigh* "Am I the only here that's not impulsive when it comes to junk food and caffeinated beverages?"  
  
Kirby "I like watermelons!"  
  
Sonic "Yoshi likes fruit."  
  
Tails "Kagome pretends to be addicted to oden..."  
  
Let's check on poor Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi "Ohhhhh, my head!"  
  
Kenshin "Hey Aoshi! Wazzup!"  
  
Yoshi "Yoshi think too much alcohol is bad for you!"  
  
Aoshi "I'm having girl problems."  
  
Kenshin "Misao?"  
  
Aoshi "HOW did you KNOW!"  
  
Yoshi "You keep saying Misao when drunk."  
  
Aoshi "I got drunk?!"  
  
Kenshin "OH, yeah." *tells story*  
  
Aoshi "Ok, no more sake and spiking punch for me!"  
  
Yoshi "Aoshi spike punch?!"  
  
Aoshi "Um, yeah, sorry."  
  
Kenshin "That might explain it, I think you spiked your own drink by mistake..."  
  
Aoshi "O.o..."  
  
Well, that's it for chappie 23! Remember to review and stuff or I'll stop writing, and we'll never know who the destined one is! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	24. Find

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"AHHHHHH" screamed Sano, still running from Kaoru. Yahiko and Megumi lying on the ground motionless was the only thing keeping him going. "Man, I can't believe Kenshin ditched us!" he thought.  
  
Shippo is still missing, but no one seems to notice.  
  
Kuwabara is doing...How should I know?  
  
Sango and Sesshomaru were too busy with the funeral, now adding Sonic, Kirby and Tails to their "Dead" list...  
  
Kurama "Man, It is so tiring taking care of you all..."  
  
Kirby "You should take a nap, you work too hard."  
  
Hiei "Yeah, there's a bedroom upstairs."  
  
Inuyasha (fine now) "3rd door to your left."  
  
Kurama "*yawn* well, ok, but no more chocolate for you, don't give Hiei any ice cream, and no coffee for any of you!" *leaves*  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
Hiei, Tails, Sonic, Kirby, Kirara and Inuyasha are huddled near Kurama's bedroom door.  
  
Inuyasha *ears twitch* "He's sleeping"  
  
Hiei "Excellent..."  
  
Kirara "COFFEE!"  
  
Kirby "Shh!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kuwabara "THEIR BACK!!!!"  
  
Sano "AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Sango start dragging Yahiko and Megumi away, then finally someone notices...  
  
Sango "Where's Shippo!?"  
  
Where is Shippo? Who knows. Wait, Shippo and I do. Is the chapter over? I don't think so! *ignores groans*  
  
Sesshomaru "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango "And Kurama? And Hiei!"  
  
Sesshomaru "NOOOO!"  
  
Later...  
  
Megumi and Yahiko are awake, Megumi is treating Sano for minor injuries, Sango has knocked Kaoru out with her boomerang. Then she realized something else...   
  
"Shippo!! Your back?!"  
  
Shippo "Yup! I was fun! I got scared and ran away from you guys, but then I got lost! I finally found the big sign! I read the letter and did a cool treasure hunt! Then I got a whole lot of points!"  
  
Kuwabara "Wow, I should have thought of that!"  
  
Sango "Did you see Inuyasha, Hiei or Kurama?"  
  
Shippo "Um, I don't think so..."  
  
Anyway...  
  
Hiei is pigging out on more Ice cream, Kirara is still lapping up coffee, Kirby has amazingly found a stash of watermelons and helped himself with no regrets, I mean, Kurama never told him to stay out of the melon garden did he?  
  
Inuyasha seemed to like Vanilla better in the end.  
  
Sonic and Tails are messing up all the rooms, playing who knows what, then something weird happened...  
  
Kenshin "HEY GUYS!"  
  
Tails "Woah! Kenshin?!"  
  
Kenshin "Yeah, I'm looking for Kurama, I wanted to tell him something."  
  
Sonic "Uh, leave a message."  
  
Kenshin "Well, I just wanted to remind you that those little letters are still here!"  
  
Tails "How do you know?"  
  
Kenshin "Well, I went to Kaoru first, but she was unconscious, then I overheard Shippo talking about it, so I guess if you guys do the little contests, then you could leave the island!"  
  
Tails "Wait, if Shippo did one of the contest, why are all of us still here?"  
  
Kenshin "No idea, but you might wanna get some points to stay!"  
  
Sonic "Ok, were going!"  
  
Much Later...  
  
Megumi "Hey! There's another letter here!"  
  
Tails "Oh! Oh! I wanna read it!"  
  
Sango "TAILS!?"  
  
Tails "Yeah, we got lost."  
  
Much explaining later...  
  
Kaoru "You saw Kenshin!?" *waves oar threatening*  
  
Kurama "You know, Botan wouldn't like that."  
  
????? "No I wouldn't!"  
  
Is Botan back? Cool. Well, maybe not. Hey, who knows, anyway, REVIEW!!!! 


	25. Out! End of Part2

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Sango "BOTAN!?"  
  
Sesshomaru "Yay! It's a miracle!"  
  
Botan "I'd use a metal bat for whacking people!"  
  
Kaoru "Well, here's your oar, I had fun with it."  
  
Botan "Thanks. Hey Shippo, how many points was it anyway?"  
  
Shippo "2, not enough for either of us."  
  
Yahiko "You mean... you knew?"  
  
Sango "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Shippo "Um, never asked?"  
  
Tails "Whatever. Me read! Me read!   
  
Destroying rocks  
  
Destroy that big rock about 10 feet in front of you  
  
Instant 10 points  
  
Go."  
  
"..."  
  
"Let me try!"  
  
"This is easy!"  
  
"Move over!"  
  
"Hey! My foot!"  
  
"OW! Watch where you're shoving that!"  
  
"Hey we got trouble..."  
  
Everyone looks up and sees a huge mouser come over  
  
Mouser "Wanna Bomb! HAHAHAHAHA!" *throws bomb*  
  
The bomb fall towards the group, everyone's tangled together and panics, which isn't helping...  
  
Then someone somehow whacked the bomb back towards the mouser.  
  
Mouser "EEK!" *whacks it back*  
  
But the bomb explodes in mid-air, destroying what? What do you think? That rock.  
  
Suddenly, the mouser disappears and the small army of sub con enemies behind it disappears too, then a certain purple bomb appears.  
  
Rob-omb "He guys! I finally got some free time, anyway, the one destined to destroy the sub con army was... no one! Haha! Isn't that funny? They weren't meant to die! Well, now that that's taken care of, one more thing, I-" *disappears*   
  
Anyway...that scoreboard...  
  
Team one  
  
1) Kagome 10 (With Keiko, home.)  
  
2) Miroku 4 (In a fic)  
  
3) Kenshin 11 (Partying at the dojo)  
  
4) Sano 6   
  
5) Kaoru 8   
  
6) Kurama 6   
  
7) Kuwabara 9   
  
8) Inuyasha 5   
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 8   
  
10) Sesshomaru 9   
  
11) Yusuke -4 (Stuck in "USA from hell" or something like that...)  
  
12) Yahiko 6   
  
13) Hiei 8   
  
14) Sango 9   
  
15) Vash 10 (Being tortured by Myrel and Millie in some fic)   
  
16) Botan 9   
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 8   
  
18) Keiko 10 (With Kagome.)  
  
19) Kirby 15   
  
20) Link 6 (SEALED OFF IN A FANFIC FOREVER! ("Died") MUAHAHAHAHA! Well, maybe not!)  
  
21) ??? 6 (With Link)  
  
22) Pikachu 1 (In a situation like Link)  
  
23) Kikyo 1 (Stuck In Fluffy Mag)  
  
24) Naraku 1 (Lost? Hiding? Dead? In the bathroom? Who knows.)  
  
25) Sonic 1   
  
26) Tails 1   
  
27) Kirara 5   
  
28) Yoshi ? (Not official RG, so can leave at will, Partying with Kenshin)  
  
29) Sub Con Enemies 10 (just left)  
  
30) Rob-Omb 0 (Kicked into Survivor 3)  
  
Kurama "So that's what the Guest lounge was for..."  
  
Tails "Shh!"  
  
Shippo "I didn't know Rob-omb was a Ramdon guest!"  
  
Yahiko "Join the club"  
  
Kurama "Hey! Inuyasha, Sonic, Kirby, Kirara! Over here!  
  
*whispering*  
  
Tails "Should we tell them?"  
  
Kirara "MY COFFEE!"  
  
Sonic "Wait, How will we find it again?"  
  
Inuyasha "How did Hiei find it the first time?"  
  
Hiei "Cause someone was in it."  
  
Kirby "I remember an apple or orange tree."  
  
Hiei *Jagon glowing* "Wait! Someone's in there! We can get there after all!"  
  
Tails "Who?"  
  
Well, who was it? Who knows? Oh, yeah, me. Not you! HAHAHAHAHA! What? Wanna know? Wanna guess? Review! Whatever. Oh yeah, this is the end of part 2!! 


	26. 2moreramdonguests

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Yay! I got ONE review! And I posted 9 chappies! What's wrong with ppl these days? Is it like, reverse psychology? I mean "REVIEW" and ppl are like "Ok. That means don't review. Fine with me". Anyway...  
  
From Mizu...  
  
Can I come to the island as a guest and bring Koga? If so I'll describe what I look like..By the way incase u don't know Koga's off Inuyasha and I'm totally in love wit him. I'm a full wolf demon who looks like Koga only with green eyes silver hair with blue streaks and blue armor...Please lemme in ur fic I mean it's like one of the best out there!be nice and lemme join and I'll give you vast amounts of candy!You get it automatically if u lemme join...PLEASE?  
  
Um, right, cause I'm lazy, I won't be re describing you, sorry, anyway...  
  
Hiei "Its, It's...Someone."  
  
Everyone in the huddle *Anime fall*  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah, Yeah, who?"  
  
Hiei "I don't know, stupid hanyou, anyway, we can outrun all of those losers over there."  
  
Kurama "Hey, I mean, our friends are over there. Hiei?" *everyone franticly trying to follow Hiei, who's almost a mile away* *sigh* *starts following too*  
  
Later...  
  
Sesshomaru "Hey! Those guys are gone again!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hiei "Hn, 2 stupid wolves"  
  
Sonic "Hi! This is our house! You ramdon guests?"  
  
Mizu "YUP! I LOVE THIS FIC! AND KOGA!"  
  
Koga "Get off me!"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, got off Kagome finally"  
  
Koga "Oh ^&%$# little puppy"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, oh yeah..."  
  
Later...  
  
Koga and Inuyasha are still in a dust cloud, everyone watches, bored.  
  
Inuyasha "Wait, why isn't Kagome here to stop us anyway?"  
  
Koga "Hey, did you let her get hurt?"  
  
Kurama "She got to leave the island after getting 10 points"  
  
Koga "Hmm, so after getting 10 points, I could see her before you! HAHAHA!"  
  
Inuyasha "Stupid wolf, I'm so many points ahead of you."  
  
Koga "Stupid dog, my love will help me complete any of the stupid contests on this stupid island!"  
  
Tails "HURRY! TAKE IT BACK!!!"  
  
Koga "What?"  
  
*everyone backs away, remembering Pikachu.*  
  
Inuyasha "S-s-stupid w-wolf, you've done it now!"  
  
Mizu "You insulted the authoress! And her island! And I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
Koga "Um, er, heh. Uhh, well, nothing bad happened y- OW OW OW OW OW!"  
  
Anyway...  
  
Shippo "Let's do some of those contests!"   
  
Everyone else left "OK!"  
  
Anyway...  
  
Kurama "I think he's ok."  
  
Koga "Owww, where am I?"  
  
Inuyasha "I knew you where stupid Koga, but not this stupid!"  
  
Koga "Koga? My name's Koga?"  
  
Inuyasha "Yeah, and stop pretending! Now let's finish this fight so I can teach you why you should never mess with Kag- OW"  
  
Mizu *shoves Inuyasha* "Yeah Koga! Oh poor you, you lost your memory beca-"  
  
Kurama "Insulted authoress of this fanfic."  
  
Mizu "ANYWAY, we're in this cool island and I'm your girlfriend! You used to love me and uh... I saved your life a couple of times and uh..."  
  
Everyone else *Sweatdrop*  
  
Mizu "...And then the space aliens..."  
  
Everyone sweatdrops more.  
  
Koga "Well, I do remember you, but I don't think you were my girlfriend..."  
  
Hiei "Hn, I grow tired of this, I'm getting that envelope."  
  
Koga "Envelope?"  
  
Tails "I'll explain."  
  
Later...  
  
Tails "That's it."  
  
Koga "Cool, we should find that Hiei guy now."  
  
Hiei "Ah HA! On shoot! I ran in a circle?!"  
  
Kirara "See, that's how we got lost."  
  
Kurama "You guys have no sense of direction do you? Come on, follow me."  
  
Later...  
  
Kirara "Hey! This is the 2nd guest lodge, not the first!"  
  
Kurama "Oops! ^.^; " (as bad as Ryoga as you can see!)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"KUWABARA! YOU IDIOT! WERE LOST NOW!"  
  
Kuwabara "Sorry, hey, what that?!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
DA END! HAHA OF THE CHAPPIE! HAHAHA! NO Writing for a while! I'm demanding reviews! HAHAHA! I mean come on, I take:  
  
"I love your fic!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Read it."  
  
"That's so @#%^$! Stupid cause ____"  
  
"HI! I want in! I'm _____ and I look like _____ and I like _____ and..."  
  
"Hey, maybe you should have ______ do ______ for like __ points or something."  
  
"..."  
  
"I WANT _____ TO WIN $1,000,000! I HATE _____! Kill the #%@^!!"  
  
"*____ fan club* "WE WANT _____ back! NOW!!" *pounds my house with clubs and items only ____ addicted fans could own.*  
  
See? It's easy! Come on, push da button! You know you wanna!  
  
P.S  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!?! 


	27. 27

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Wait... um, anyway...  
  
Me, at home, somewhere...  
  
Me "ARG! SO , Many, IDEAS!!!!!! AHHHHH Lemmyballshadowweddingcaketimeovawahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
*much ranting later*  
  
"*pant* *pant* Kirbysplash..." *faints of exhaustion*  
  
*ramdon people cheer*  
  
Later...  
  
"There! Chapter 27! Now I gotta check something..."  
  
Much clicking later...  
  
"You have 0 reviews..."  
  
"WHATTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"...Idiot."  
  
"!%$*^&!!! Now I have to turn chapter 27 into 28 and put chapter 28 in 28 and this is just like chapter 15.2351% and hey wait..."  
  
Ok then, you heard the crazy ranting authoress! REVIEW! I mean, send empty, 1 word reviews for all I care.  
  
PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
Phffbt. Fine, I'm gonna issue a mass killing then and have 3 survivors so I can finish this story.  
  
*cheers from crowd*  
  
Dang. Oh well, want a mass fan fic style killing? REVIEW God d-  
  
Ramdon voice "God's last name is not !@%$$^."   
  
Right . 


	28. 28 to lazy to make names

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Ok, even though I only got 2 reviews!!!! (Thanks guys! *sniff*)  
  
I'm, umm, uhh, ok! I wrote a chappie! Ok? Happy? I'm such a pushover.  
  
Anyway, my methods for choosing the winner is a bit, uh, ramdon. (And unorthodox, if you want to call it that). So some people better tell me who they want to win! Or we might *shudders* see Kuwabara win.  
  
Hiei "NO0o0o0O00oo!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara "Oh hey Hiei! Nice house!"  
  
Botan "YOU FOUND ANOTHER HOUSE AND DIDN'T TELL US!?"  
  
[Whoops, I kinda forgot who's still here and suppose to be here, so just to review...  
  
Team one  
  
4) Sano 6   
  
5) Kaoru 8   
  
6) Kurama 6   
  
7) Kuwabara 9   
  
8) Inuyasha 5   
  
Team two  
  
9) Shippo 8   
  
10) Sesshomaru 9   
  
12) Yahiko 6   
  
13) Hiei 8   
  
14) Sango 9   
  
16) Botan 9   
  
Ramdon Guests  
  
17) Megumi 8   
  
24) Naraku 1 (Lost? Hiding? Dead? In the bathroom? Who knows. Oh yeah, me.)  
  
25) Sonic 1   
  
26) Tails 1   
  
27) Kirara 5   
  
30) Koga 1  
  
31) Mizu 1  
  
Oh? My method of choosing a winner? Pick a name out of a box.]  
  
Sango "Hi Koga! How's it going?"  
  
Koga "Huh? Fine, who are you?"  
  
Sango "Inuyasha, WHAT DID YOU DO!?!"  
  
Inuyasha "Uhhh, hey an envelope!" *points at something*  
  
Sango "What? Where? INYASHA! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Hiei "I'll get him."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hiei "Ditching those idiots, that's the best idea you've ever had."  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, whatever. Hey! The sign!"  
  
Hiei "Thanks baka!!" *runs off towards it*  
  
Inuyasha "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!"  
  
Later...  
  
"HAHAHA! Those idiots! They'll never find me no- OW!"  
  
Kurama "HEY! Watch where you're going! Oh hi Hiei! Is that an envelope? Thanks!" *takes it*  
  
Hiei "... stupid plot holes"  
  
Kurama "Ok guys! Listen up!  
  
Voting   
  
Ok, stupid title, but anyone that's seen survivor knows that people vote each other off! Thankfully, or not, I've never seen more than 20min of survivor! So I really have no idea what actually happens, anyway.  
  
Find a really cheesy looking potion that turns into a door, go in and you'll find a totally ripped off sub con room. There will be paper and pencils, write the name of the person you want kicked off and stick it into the vase nearby. The person that has the most votes will be gone tomorrow, no matter how many points they have.  
  
X is a ramdon vote.  
  
So? Make alliances, backstab, and find that potion!"  
  
Inuyasha "Hey guys! Look! I found this potion thing! Whoops." *drops it*   
  
The potion turns into a door and everyone stares.  
  
Inuyasha "Cool. Maybe there's a bathroom inside!" *goes in*  
  
Everyone else "..."  
  
"Hey! Shove over!"  
  
"Off me you idiots!"  
  
"Hey! Women first!"  
  
"Ow! My foot!"  
  
Later...  
  
Everybody has finished writing, Inuyasha and Hiei have put aside their differences and voted for Kuwabara. Koga doesn't know most of the people's names so just eats his paper. Kirara votes for Sango, Botan votes for Kaoru because she almost broke her oar, Kaoru finally settles for voting for Megumi for the dojo incident, Sesshomaru and Kurama decide to throw away their papers, no one deserves to be fanfic killed. Everyone else votes X, or something else...  
  
Da next day...  
  
Hey wait a minute! I gotta find my hat to stuff these papers into! Wait, why don't you ppl just vote? Please? Review? Pleaseeeeee!? I mean, if you don't I'll have to pick out of a hat and someone cool might get chucked off! *gasp*. Hey, if you don't hate anyone, just vote for who you want to win the $1,000,000. Sure, vote for 5 people for all I care, just review or something. Or maybe send me a hat and a pen. *sigh*  
  
Buh Bye! 


	29. 29! I'm not dead! Ignores Groans

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
[MEEEEP!!!! I haven't written in soooo long! Well, actually, I have, I was just working on my other fics.]  
  
Sonic "*Yawn!* where am- oh no..."  
  
Tails "What? I don't, oh man, is this..."  
  
Sonic "Yup. Wanna beer?"  
  
[This is pretty much the ending of Da Ramdon Family, one of my other fics. Hey, I gotta sequel too, My Ramdon Life, working on it, that's why I almost dropped DRI.]  
  
Let's see, after much hat shaking, people leaving are... Sano, Shippo, Sango, and... Mizu?! Oh, that can't be good, REALLY SORRY MIZU!!!! Hey, wait, one more... I'm going to regret this... Kirara. Aw, I liked her.  
  
Back to the fic!!!  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Sango "YEAH! I'm still- oh, this isn't the island, this, oh god, Miroku? Is this..."  
  
Miroku "YUP! ^.^"  
  
Sango $%^&@ !!!  
  
Far, Far away, in another fan fiction...  
  
Hiei "I'm still here! Oh yeah!"  
  
Kuwabara "Hey, me too!"  
  
Inuyasha "... well, there goes my happiness."  
  
Hiei "Well, at least we can torture him now."  
  
Inuyasha "Your right! Wait, where's everyone else?"  
  
Kuwabara "Lookie! A note!  
  
Note:  
  
Hey guys! I'm writing this really fast cause Botan is trying to hit me, we found a letter and were off squirrel hunting! Yeah, please don't think we're abandoning you. Good luck guys!  
  
~Kurama  
  
Hiei "WHAT?! THAT FOX! HE ABANDONED ME!"  
  
Inuyasha "Feh, come on you wussy Youkai."  
  
Hiei "Look's who's talking, Hanyou."  
  
Kuwabara "Oh well! Guess we should try to catch a squirrel right? Guys? Guys?"  
  
Kuwabara looks back to see Hiei and Inuyasha in a dust cloud.  
  
Halfway across the island...  
  
Kurama "I still think we should all work together."  
  
Botan "Come on, after all the times they abandoned us?"  
  
Kurama "Actually, I can't remember many times that's happened..."  
  
Koga "SQURRIEL!!"   
  
"CHARGE!!!!!!"  
  
"GET IT!!!"  
  
"AHH!!! MOVE!!!!"  
  
"Ow, that hurt!"  
  
"Hah, its tail tickles!"  
  
"..."  
  
And of course, in the midst of all the chaos, the squirrel escapes, and runs right into a trap Kurama set.  
  
Kurama "WOOHOO!! ^.^"  
  
Kurama is just about to wrap up the squirrel in some vines when the squirrel stares deep into his green emerald eyes, the squirrel's eyes seem to moisten as it bows his head in defeat. [Yes, it gets big sad anime eyes.]  
  
"...   
  
Aw forget it."  
  
Kurama lets the squirrel go and immediately everyone else starts chasing it through the woods.   
  
In Da Woods...  
  
Botan "No! It's gone!"  
  
Hiei "What's gone?"  
  
Botan "The squirrel. Hey wait, Hiei? AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Inuyasha "What!?"  
  
Botan "I DIDN'T!!! I didn't abandon you guys! I didn't find the envelope telling us to find and catch a squirrel for 3 points!!! I didn't try to hit Kurama with an oar! I DIDN'T!!! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
...  
  
"Rightttttt..."  
  
[Hmm, the stress of the island is getting to her, I should kick her off...]  
  
Megumi "AHHH! CALM DOWN BOTAN!!"  
  
Botan "I DIDN'T!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHINGGGGGGGG"  
  
Koga "Ohh! The little squirrel is back!"  
  
Without warning, the squirrel jumps into Botan's arms.  
  
Botan "What? it just wanted to be friends? Even after all the times I tried to catch it? Aww, that's so-  
  
[Hmm, Yeah, Botan's gone.]  
  
*ZAP* Botan disappears, with the squirrel.   
  
...  
  
Koga "What?!"  
  
Kaoru "See, this is what's called a "Plot Hole""  
  
[Yeah yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Hmm, actually, Mizu might be coming back, YOU'LL SEE!!! Heh, and what will happen to our overstressed bluette?]  
  
[Really, it will get better, I typed this on da spot because of many emails wondering if I dropped this story or if it was done.] 


	30. 30 Yes, ppl finally leave

Da Ramdon Island  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Sorry, I'm working on 3 other fics, so I won't be updating fast anymore.  
  
Koga "Plot hole. Got it. Hey! Another letter!!  
  
Hi peoples! And, well, not peoples! Just want to say that there are only 3 squirrels on this whole island, so each of them are now worth 10 points each!!!"  
  
Hiei "Hn. Where are we going to find another Squirrel?"  
  
Koga "^.^!! There!"   
  
Yup, Koga makes a good squirrel tracker huh? The squirrel bounced over to them. Yeah! All the squirrels on Da Island are friendly! But who will it go to?  
  
Mizu "I'm BAAAAACK!!!"  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha "... How!?"  
  
Mizu "Well, since there aren't so many fics I've been in, the authoress just decided no to throw me off! Oh, a squirrel!!"  
  
The squirrel sees Mizu. "^.^ Cheep!!!" And jumps into her arms.  
  
Mizu "Aww!!! How cu-" *disappears*  
  
Meanwhile... far, far, away...  
  
Mizu "-te!! Hey, I'm in my room! Oh!!! MONEY!!! Sweet."  
  
Squirrel "^.^ Chip! Chieep!!"  
  
Mizu "You like Gummy Worms too!? great! $10,000 worth of Gummi Worms!!"  
  
Squirrel "Chi chip!"  
  
Mizu "Always wanted one of those... OK!!! ^.^!!"  
  
Squirrel "Chee..."  
  
Mizu "O.o ... OH YEAH!!! Hehehehe... ^.^"  
  
Anyway...  
  
Koga "Wait, shouldn't someone also get kick-" *Disappears*  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Yahiko "So, Who's going to point out where the squirrels are now?"  
  
YES PEOPLE!! This is your cue to vote for someone to win!! Well, not the- AH, JUST VOTE ANYWAY!! KILL, NOT KILL!! Who cares. Just vote!  
  
Koga "Ok, where am I now? *Looks up and sees title if a fic* Hmmm, "Vaults of acid and much Kouga bashi- OW!! OW !OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!"   
  
Me *Whistles innocently and waits for reviews.* 


End file.
